The Titans
by ForeverStrong1475
Summary: Bella realizes, that in her growing supernatural world, there may be something else besides just vampires and werewolves... Paul/Bella. Story rated M for violence and sexuality. If youre under 18, you have been warned of the content that lies ahead.
1. Preface

**A/N: I do not own Twilight. Those rights go to Stephanie Meyer and her alone. I make no monetary gain from writing this. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

**A/N CONT'D: This is my first fan fiction I've ever written so comment and review as you see fit. I want to thank **_**MeraNaamJoker **_**for making me a Paul/Bella fan. THANKS! **

~*~ PREFACE ~*~

When Billy Black, one of the Elders in the Council, told the story of the origin of the Quileutes, about the wolves and the Cold Ones, he had said something that passed over every ones' mind. Except Bella Swan's. He said,

_"Over time, our enemies have disappeared. All but one: the Cold Ones."_

'Enemies,' Bella thought. 'There are more than just vampires…' But what, no one knew.


	2. Chapter 1: Guardian Wolves

***Author's Note*****: I do not own twilight, just my version of the story. In this, Bella does NOT see or hear illusions of Edward, she is just very, very depressed. This one is a little slow at the beginning but I swear it'll speed up after the 'fill-in' part. Also, Seth, Leah, Quil, Brady and Collin have all phased by now. Enjoy!**

~*~ Chapter One~*~

Guardian Wolves

Edward Cullen and his family left Forks, Washington. When Edward had told Bella that he didn't want her anymore and said his goodbyes, she broke down. Her heart had just been destroyed by the one man, no, vampire of a boyfriend that she loved more than life itself. She was found in the woods later that night by Sam Uley. He carried her home to her very anxious and worried father, Charlie. Charlie took her to the hospital to see if she had been injured while out in the forest alone. Jacob Black, Bella's childhood best friend, had gone with.

That was almost three months ago…

After she was brought home from the hospital, every day she would sit by the window in her room, waiting for_**him**_ to come back. And every night, Bella was plagued by nightmares which would send her into a screaming fit. At school, Bella sat alone at the Cullen's abandoned table. Her friends, Mike, Jessica, Angela and Ben would watch from their table in worry of what was happening to Bella: Her eyes, once brown and full of love, were now dark, empty, full of pain and bore dark circles; telltale signs of sleepless nights. She wasn't eating anymore, nor was she talking to anyone. She had secluded herself from the outside world. Sam Uley called to check in on how she was every so often. To his dismay, each time Charlie told him the same thing: "Nothing's changed."

After so many nightmares and empty plates, Charlie convinced Bella that she had to go out and see friends, otherwise Bella was going to go back to Jacksonville with her mother Renee and new husband Phil. Bella would later call Angela and Jessica and go out to Port Angeles to see a movie. After dropping them off, she had a sudden urge to go see Jacob.

When she arrived, she was greeted by his warm bear hug and loving smile. He was pained to feel her ribs when he hugged her. She was so thin. He felt like he was going to break her if he hugged her too hard.

When she would see Jacob, her whole day would be better. For a few weeks, they worked on Jacob's project car together. Some days, she would just sit and watch him work. Other days, they would talk and laugh. Bella realized that, the more days she spent with Jacob, the less and less the pain and the nightmares became.

Suddenly, Jacob fell ill. Billy, Jakes dad, told Bella that she couldn't come by. That he was in a contagious part of the illness and couldn't be seen. For the next two and a half weeks, Bella's nightmares returned, haunting her even worse than before. Finally, she had enough. She lost Edward, she wasn't going to lose Jacob too. She jumped into her old Chevy truck and drove to La Push. As soon as she got to Jake's house, she was instantly stunned. Jake was outside, in the rain, without a shirt on and wearing cutoff cargo shorts. He was walking towards the forest line that was behind his house. 'Contagious my ass Billy,' Bella thought angry as she jumped out of the truck.

"Jake!" She called out. Seeing him not react, she slammed her truck door to get his attention. He stopped and when he turned around, she was walking towards him, fists clenched. "Hey, what happened to you?"

"Bella," he softly acknowledged her. His eyes held sadness.

"I thought you were too sick to come outside." Jacob's next words stung and surprised the hell out of her.

"Go away."

"W-what?" Bella stuttered. She was drenched by now. Her soaked clothes made her cold, made her shiver. She looked at Jake. He wasn't shivering at all from the rain. In fact, there was steam coming off him, like he just got out of a hot shower. 'How is that possible?'

Seeing she wasn't leaving, he repeated himself. "Bella, go away. I don't want to hurt you."

"Jake, what's-Hey!" She grabbed his arm when he went to turn away from her, and instantly, she was met by a feverish temperature on his skin. She gasped at the contact. She stared at where her hand grasped his arm, then, looked at him. "Jake, you have a fever. Are you-" But he cut her off as he ripped his arm away from her. She missed his weird fever already.

"Don't Bella. Just, don't…" His voice trailed off.

"Don't what? Be your friend? God, Jake. What happened to you? You have a fever, yet, here you are in the rain. What the hell is going on?"

"Bella, I'm not…good…."

_You aren't good for me… _Edward's last words to her taunted her mind, ripping a little more of the hole he had created in her heart.

"Yes you are Jake," She reached out for him and her heart leapt a bit when he didn't deny her or move away. "You're a good kid. Whoever says otherwise doesn't know who you are."

"Jacob!" Both Bella and Jake turned to see four guys standing at the edge of the forest. Bella recognized one as Sam Uley. The other three she didn't know. She turned back to Jake.

"Please don't go." She whimpered as he was stepping away from her.

"Bella go home. I don't want to hurt you. I made you a promise and this…this is me keeping that promise. Go home and don't come back."

Not waiting to hear her reply, he ran towards the four guys that were shirtless like him. Three of them walked with Jake and disappeared, but, one stayed behind. Sam. He looked at her, gave her a small wave. She pathetically waved back and he slowly retreated into the forest with the others. On days like this, she found herself wishing that Sam would have just left her to die in the woods.

Days passed. Jake hadn't called or anything. Even Sam stopped calling. Before leaving for work, Charlie went upstairs to Bella's room to check on her. He gently knocked.

"Come in," He grimaced at her soft, broken voice as he walked in to see her sitting on the edge of her bed, cradling the dream catcher that Jake gave her as her 18th birthday present.

"Hey, Bells, I'm off to work."

"Okay," Her one word answers were killing him.

"You sure I can't stay home today with you? We could go out, see a movie, or-"

"Go to work Charlie. It's your job. With the animal attacks recently, they need you and all the cops they can get." Damn her rejection, but she was right. The animal attacks were getting worse and more frequent.

"Yeah, okay. Well, I get off at around 9. So I'll see you then?"

"Yeah…sure."

Not once, this whole time, did she look up at him. She just kept tracing the outsides of the dream catcher with her thumbs. Giving up, he sighed.

"Alright, see you later." She didn't reply as he walked down the stairs and drove off in his cruiser.

Once she was alone, she sighed and set the dream catcher on the bed next to her. She stood up and walked downstairs into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge. A knock on her back door startled her, causing her to drop her soda all over the floor. She looked over to see Jake looking through the windows of the door. He had someone else with him.

She sighed angrily, stepped over the puddle of soda and walked over to the door. She threw it open and was immediately tackled by Jake's huge body as his arms wrapped around her tiny body. He all but engulfed her. He had so much force he pushed them all the way to the back of the couch. When her back hit the sofa, she gasped and he quickly let go.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Jake, what are you doing here?"

"Look, I had to see you. I'm so sorry Bells. I had to do what I did."

"But why?" She was on the verge of crying. "Why did you Jake?"

"I can't-I can't tell you why. Just know that I didn't want to and I'm sorry." He hugged her again. Then, she realized that they weren't alone. Someone had come with Jake.

"Embry?"

"Hey Bella," He said softly.

"Look, Bella," She turned towards Jake. "There's a bonfire over at Sam and Emily's. I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Jake, I don't know…"

"Please Bella?" He whined. He had a look in his eyes that if she said no, he'd be crushed forever.

"Okay," She said reluctantly. "Let me leave a note for Charlie." As she headed up the stairs.

"Yeah so he doesn't think you ran off again." Embry piped up. Jake turned to him and…growled? Bella thought as she continued up to her room.

"Dude! What the fuck!" He said as he punched Embry full force in the shoulder.

"Ow, fuck man! Calm down. I was just kidding." Embry cried as he rubbed his sore arm.

"That wasn't even remotely funny. Go outside." Jake yelled. As Embry sulked out the back, Bella came downstairs.

"Okay, I left it on his door. Should I bring anything?"

"Nah, just you Bells. Let's go."

As they headed outside, they hopped into her truck. As she was about to start her truck, she realized something.

"Where's Embry?" Jake froze for a split second, and then regained his cool, as he played it off like nothing.

"He walked back. He didn't deserve to get a ride after what he said."

"Oh okay." She started the engine and drove off to Sam's place.

When they got there, the fire had already started. There were people laughing and having a good time. Two young boys were throwing a football; some guys had girls sitting with them on logs.

As they got out, a young guy ran up to Bella and Jake.

"Hey Jake, you made it! Now we can play 3 on 3. You, me and Brady versus-" He noticed Bella. "Who's this?"

"This is Bella, Bella this is Seth." Jake introduced as they shook hands.

"Come on Jake, Let's go!" Jake laughed as he jogged off with Seth.

"Hey Bella," Sam's voice came from her left. She looked to see him with Emily, his fiancée, standing next to him. Emily had gotten mauled by a bear during a camping trip with Sam a couple years ago, which resulted in the right side of her face disfigured.

"Hey Sam," He pulled her in for a hug. He rarely gave her hugs, but when he did, it was brotherly and warm. When he let go, Emily pulled her in for a hug too. "Hi Emily," As she was talking with Emily, one of the guys came up to Sam.

"Hey Sam, I got you a pla-" When the guy stopped talking, she turned to see what happened.

She looked to see a shirtless guy in front of her. When they locked eyes, something happened. The hole that Edward had left her with was filled. She was whole and complete. She breathed in quick at the sudden feeling right as he dropped the plate he had been holding. She got lost in his dark brown eyes which now felt like home. She swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and suddenly, she remembered how to breathe. It seemed like he did too, because he let out a shaky breath as he continued to stare into her eyes. She couldn't look away, something kept her eyes to his.

"Paul? Are you alright?" Sam's voice chided in.

For Paul, it sounded faint. He didn't care about what his Alpha wanted. He didn't care about anything anymore. He just cared about this pale-skinned angel standing in front of him. A voice chided in from the depths of his mind.

_Mine. _It was his inner wolf.

'What do you mean 'mine'?' He thought.

_She's our mate. She's ours. We want her. We need her. Ours! _Then, it finally sunk in. Paul had just imprinted on Bella Swan.

He remembered that Sam asked him if he was alright. Fuck being just alright. He was flying. He just met his soul mate, his partner for life. Things couldn't get better.

"I think I just…" was all Paul could say before getting lost in Bella's eyes once more.

Seeing what happened, Emily pulled Bella towards the house so Sam and Paul could talk. When she shut the door, Bella nervously fidgeted with her fingers.

"Wow, I didn't expect that to happen." Emily smiled.

"Expect 'what' to happen?" She sighed.

"Well," She was cut off by a voracious roars and a big commotion from outside. Bella ran out the door and froze on the deck with Emily standing right next to her. Two huge wolves, a grayish silver one and a russet red one, were fighting in Sam's back yard. When she looked around, no one was screaming, no one was yelling or running away. They were…cheering? They were as calm as they were when she first drove up with Jacob.

Suddenly, a larger black wolf got in between them, bared his fangs as he growled low and they both backed off. Then the two that were fighting ran off into the woods, as if nothing happened between them. Then, the black wolf turned and looked straight at Bella and Emily, and started walking towards them.

"Emily," Bella said a little scared.

"Bella it's okay." She walked down the steps and met the wolf by the barbeque. "Hey you," she said in a loving tone and started petting the damn wolf! And, to much of Bella's surprise, the wolf, that just split the other two apart from fighting, was now acting like a loyal house dog. Then she walked back to Bella, grabbed navy blue guy shorts out of a box on the porch and handed them to the wolf. The wolf opened his mouth, gently took the shorts, and headed to the woods where the other two had just gone.

"Emily? What the HELL was that?" Emily turned and smiled.

"That, were Paul, Jake and Sam-" Bella didn't hear anymore because she had blacked out and the last thing she knew was she was falling backward.

Much later, Bella woke up to something cold on her forehead. Her head was still foggy from fainting so she didn't open her eyes quite yet. But she could still hear what was going on around her.

"…And I don't know. All I knew is that I felt exactly what the Elders said we would. How you showed us it felt Sam."

"Why the hell did you imprint on Bella?" Jake's voice was loud.

"Jake, not so loud, you'll wake up Bella. And you know that he couldn't help it." That was Emily. She sounded so sweet.

"Yeah he could have. He didn't have to look her in the damn eyes!"

"Oh shut up Jake. You're just upset you didn't imprint on her when she came to your house that day. That's why you told her to go away." Was that Paul? His voice is close. It sounds soothing to Bella.

'Was that true?' Bella thought.

"Look, it doesn't matter. You have no idea what she's been through-"

"Yeah I do Black! I was there with Sam when he found her." He sounded protective over Bella.

"Oh yeah? Then why didn't you imprint on her then?"

"Her eyes were closed. She was unconscious when we found her. Jake, you know we don't choose our imprints. Think of Emily, Leah and me." Sam was here too?

'I guess now's a good time to pretend to wake up.' Bella thought as her eyes slowly fluttered open. When she did, all she saw were the dark brown eyes of Paul and she oddly felt pulled to him. All she wanted was for him to wrap his strong arms around her and have everyone else disappear.

"Hey you're awake. Are you okay? Emily told me that you passed out." Paul asked her as she started to sit up. Sure enough, Emily, Sam and Jake were around her. Paul was sitting next to her on the couch.

"Yeah," Then she remembered exactly _why_ she passed out and started to freak again. "Paul, there were two wolves that fought in the back yard! Then there was another one that was black and-" He cut her off by chuckling a little and placing a large hot hand on her arm.

"Bella honey, slow down. I know." He said with a smile.

"What?" She screeched, causing everyone to flinch a bit.

"Bella, those two wolves were me and Jake. Jake got pissed off that I imprinted on you and that he was the one that was supposed to have you being the childhood friend and all. Then when it was gonna get ugly-"

"What's 'imprinting'?"

"Oh yeah that. I have to explain better. I forgot you don't know about werewolves."

"Nope, just vampires."

"Right, you and Cullen…So you know about the legend of our tribe? Well, we are the wolves the story talks about. We protect the humans from the Cold Ones, or as you know them, vampires."

"Okay, so what's imprinting?"

"It's when a wolf finds his or her soul mate. When they look at each other, that's all it takes for the connection to happen. Then, it feels like gravity isn't holding you to the ground, it's them. When the connection is made, the wolf's soul and the imprint's soul are bound to each other for life."

"What happens if one dies?"

"So will the other."

"Oh," Bella went quiet.

Once again, Bella's life went from simple to supernaturally confusing in 60 seconds flat. First vampires, now, she was an imprint of Paul, a werewolf, pack brother to her childhood best friend, Jacob Black, who was also a werewolf.


	3. Chapter 2: A Story Untold

**A/N: If you are reading so far I'd like to thank you with your patience with my updates. And this is a long one to make up for taking a few days to make it. Otherwise then that, enjoy!**

~*~ Chapter Two ~*~

A Story Untold

'Damn you Jake. If you would have just kept your cool,' Paul thought as he circled the western side of the border. His anger for Jake fueled his muscles to run faster and harder. He wanted this damn patrol shift over so he could run to Bella's place and just hold her petite body in his arms.

When he and Jake had fought last night over Paul imprinting on Bella, Sam punished them for "acting like little puppies over a toy they both wanted" and that they should run patrols to regain "maturity". Paul growled at the thought of Sam thinking he was immature. 'It was Jake's fault anyway.' Getting his mind off it, he decided to check in on Jacob.

_Hey Jake, how's your side looking?_

_Nope, nothing so far. How long do we have until our shift is up?_

_How the hell should I know? _

And then he smelled it…The sickening sweet bleach smell that all but burned the insides of his nostrils.

_Jake, there's a bloodsucker on my side. Get over here now!_

_Coming!_

As Paul began to run, Jake soon fell by his side. Following the trail of the vampire, they also picked up another scent. Something they haven't come across before. It was a deep musk, the kind that calmed your nerves but still kept you on edge. It was the smell of a dangerous animal and, on the hunt no less, made whatever it was extremely perilous.

_What the hell is that? _Both Jake and Paul stopped to take in the scent.

_It's not leech. It's not human. _They were both sniffing the ground.

_And it's definitely not one of us. Look at the tracks. _Paul looked down the trail as Jake continued. _They aren't wolf. _

_There's two of whatever the hell they are. And look, they're probably chasing the leech I smelled._

_Let's get the tick before whatever is out here does. You got the lighter?_

_Hell yeah!_

They both took off; knowing whatever was chasing the vampire came through here just minutes ago. Soon, they were close enough to hear the battle going on. Hissing from the vampire told them that it was in trouble. When they caught up to the battle, both Jake and Paul froze at the sight before them. It was the leech with dread-locks fighting-

_What. The. Fuck…_

Jake and Paul both said at the same time. What they were looking at sent a cold shiver of fear dance down their spines. The horror of realizing that the wolves of the Quileute tribe weren't the only shape shifting kind in Washington…Nor were they the biggest…

…_**ELSEWHERE…**_

Bella had just gotten home. Paul and Jake had been sent on a patrol together. It was Sam's idea of punishment as their Alpha. While they were gone and Sam was at work, Emily had called over the other imprints to help fill her in.

FLASHBACK

_Two girls with a small child soon arrived. Kim, Sarah and Claire. Kim was Jared's imprint. They met through a school play._

_"Funny, I didn't take Jared to be the theater type." Bella laughed softly._

_Kim smiled. "Neither did I. He had to do some extra hours at school to make up what he lost when he first phased. He was helping build the set of our spring play when he looked at me." The memory brought a small blush to her cheeks. Kim was shy and sweet. Sarah, however, was the fireball of the group. _

_"Embry and I were in the same exercise class. We were on opposing sides for soccer. I was goalie. He was coming at me and he looked up to the goal to shoot but looked into my eyes instead and-" She had started a laughing fit by then. "-And he tripped over the ball instead of shooting and went face first into the mud! It was hilarious!" She gripped her sides as she continued to laugh. Bella laughed along with her. Kim had merely chuckled. _

_"So, who's your wolf?" Bella asked the little girl, Claire, that Kim and Sarah had brought with._

_"Quil bird!" Claire said excitedly. She was six years old. Quil had to babysit for Claire's mom and dad when they had to go out for their 20__th__ anniversary when it happened. _

_"'Quil bird?'" Bella questioned._

_"She thinks his name sounds like 'quail' so she calls him that," Sarah said nonchalantly._

_"Oh, that's cute. Has she seen him in his wolf form?"_

_"Yeah, it's cute when he plays catch with her." _

FLASHBACK END

Bella could almost imagine what that would look like and laughed at the thought. She looked up at the clock on the wall above the T.V.

It read: 7:54 PM

She walked over to the kitchen and started to boil a pot of water for spaghetti. A few minutes later, she heard the front door open and close. She walked out of the kitchen and around the bend.

"Hey Charlie, you're ho-" Bella froze. It wasn't Charlie who walked in the door.

"Hello Bella, how nice to see you. Those damn puppies of yours never leave you alone anymore do they? I had such a hard time convincing Laurent to help me distract the mutts."

"Victoria?"

"So, where's that Edward of yours? Don't you want to call him and tell him to come over?"

"Edward…"

_This is the last time you'll ever see me. It'll be like I never existed…_His voice, once again, taunting her of his absence.

"Yes, your precious little Edward. He's the one who killed my James!" She roared. Her red eyes flared like they were red hot.

"Edward…left me…" She choked out.

"What?" Victoria cried.

"Please, don't-"

"No! He can't leave you here!" Victoria began to pace the hall way. "He can't ruin my plans! How dare him!"

Seeing Victoria was distracted, Bella made a run for it out the back door. She was half way across her back yard when Victoria had tripped her from behind. Bella landed hard on the ground in a gravel pit, the small rocks cutting into her arm, making her bleed a bit. Unfortunately, her newfound cuts didn't go unnoticed by Victoria, as she inhaled with a hiss.

"It makes me wonder how he was able to resist your blood so much,"

"It-it was hard for him. I was-"

"His singer, I know and I can see why." She grinned like a Cheshire cat would if it were evil.

Victoria knelt down to Bella, grabbed her arm that was bleeding slightly, and licked the wound. Bella could feel a small sting from a little extent of venom that laced her tongue and gasped.

"Oh don't worry; it's not enough to turn you. I just wanted a little taste. And oh," she licked again. "How good it tastes indeed. I can't wait to drain-" A rumble in the woods behind them stopped her. Bella heaved a sigh, the wolves made it in time. But when she looked up to Victoria, who was now standing in fear, something made her think it wasn't wolves. Wolves don't scare her. The fact that she's going to lose is the only thing that scares Victoria. Bella turned to see what had her vampire enemy scared and couldn't believe what she saw.

Two wingless dragons slowly stalked into the backyard. They were as big, if not bigger, than the wolves. They had their eyes trained on Victoria. A deep growl came from the bigger dragon as it stepped in front of the smaller one.

"Don't tell me that you big iguana! Her mate killed mine! I want revenge!"

Another deep growl erupted as well as a deep breath. Was it talking to her in her mind?

"Fine, I'll turn her and then I'll kill her. Is _that_ fair enough for you?"

The dragons snarled and began to charge Victoria, and Bella realized, that she was in between them. All she could do was curl into a ball and hope that she didn't get trampled. Then suddenly, everything got quiet. Was Victoria dead?

Bella looked up and jumped. The large dragon was standing right next to her, its body heaving with every breath. She didn't know whether to thank it for saving her, or, waiting to eat her after they saved her.

Bella felt a gentle nudge from behind and turned. The dragon's muzzle was inches from her face, and, so were its fangs. She opened her mouth, but, the scream was stuck in her throat and refused to come up and help her.

A female voice, tender and kind, echoed in her mind as the dragon looked deeply into Bella's eyes.

_Do not be afraid human. Our argument is not with you. We are allies to you as well as your wolves._

"How can you do that?" Bella whispered, her voice now finding its way out. The dragon seemed to smile.

_It is a way we can talk to ones not like us. It is like your wolves you have here, but instead of it just being the pack that can hear them, it's anyone we choose by looking in their eyes._

The female dragon straightened to her full height. _We have to go but we will be around. Tell your wolves we hunt the same prey and need not fight each other to get it. _The two dragons bellowed to each other before turning and walking towards the woods.

"Wait!" Bella cried. Both dragons turned and looked at her. "What's your name?" She mentally slapped herself. 'Out of all the questions Bella…Really?' The other dragon raised its head once, and snorted. A male voice, deep and more leader-like than the female, flooded into her mind.

_Wait for the cover of darkness should you feel the need to call. Just whistle a two-pitched tone; first low then high. We will come to you. Take care human._ Then, they darted back into the forest. The branches seemed to move away as the passed through, knowing not to get in their way.

Coming out of her stunned appearance, she scrambled to get up and ran to her truck. When she got in, she knew who she had to see. Billy was the one who told the tale. He knew about these dragons and she needed answers. So did the wolves if they were going to go after Victoria.

When she drove up to Billy's, the whole pack and their imprints were there and so were the Elders of the Council. Sam was yelling when she got out of the truck. She was nervous. Sam never yelled. And from the looks of it, he was really pissed off.

"You knew and didn't bother telling us!" She heard as Paul jogged up to see her.

"Hey, baby. I'm glad you're safe." He said as he gave her a hug. Instantly, she hugged him back. His warmth radiated all over her, killing the shaking she had from her encounter from earlier.

"Paul and Jake could have gotten seriously hurt or worse killed!"

"Yes, we know Sam. But, believe us when we didn't think they still existed."

"You didn't know if spirit wolves still existed for the longest time until I phased!" Paul finally pulled away from her but rested his hands gently on her hips.

"What's going on?" Bella asked nervously, seeing Sam starting to shake in aggression. Paul sighed heavily.

"We had a run in with a leech. But Jake and I found something else."

"You guys saw them too?" Hearing this, Bella was now the attention of everyone. Sam turned her roughly away from Paul and looked at her. His eyes were crazed with worry and fear.

"What did you see? There were more than the two? How many more Bella? How many more were there?" He started to shake her with every sentence; his hot hands gripped her arms violently as tears started to fall on her cheeks. Suddenly, Jacob ripped Bella out of Sam's grasp and gave her to an angry and concerned Paul. As Paul's arms went around Bella and turned her away, Jake squared off with Sam.

"Sam, you may be Alpha of this pack for now, but do _not_ grab a human, especially Bella, like that _ever _again." The tone in Jake's voice was all but laced with icy venom. It didn't seem to faze Sam, because he stood right up in Jake's face.

"You have no idea what it takes to be the Alpha of this pack. The responsibilities you take on. You don't just protect your imprint and pack; you protect all of the Quileutes. So, don't stand there _pup_ and lecture me about being Alpha, when it's _your _birthright and _you_ can't even handle it!"

"Sam," Emily pleaded. But he cut her off angrily and glared at her for trying to stop him.

"No, he needs to hear this. It's_ his _duty. He's had plenty of practice phasing so he can lead."

"You're right." Jake spoke up. Everyone turned and looked at him. "It is my right. And I accept the right to Alpha."

"Well, Jake, since you gave it to me, you have to take it back."

"Sounds good, but right now, our so-called Elders need to tell us about these dragons." Jake all but glared at his dad, who sat defeated in his wheel chair.

"Alright, let's go sit in the house." As he wheeled himself around and headed into the house, Paul held Bella's arm, keeping her behind and away from everyone as they followed Billy into his house.

"Wait Bella," She looked at him.

"What's wrong Paul?"

"Okay, this may seem strange, but did…did the dragons speak to you?"

"You mean in my head?" Hearing that, he let out the breath he was unaware he was holding in.

"Okay good. I was wondering if I had gone crazy. Then, Jake said that he heard it too. Then you said you saw them and I wanted to know if you had heard them." He wrapped her in a warm and protective embrace. Then, a thought occurred to him. He pulled away from Bella to ask, but when he saw the sadness in her eyes from him pulling away from her, almost made him regret wanting to ask. "Bella, how did you see them? I mean, what made them appear to you?"

"You're not going to like it, but, Victoria came to my house and-Paul, calm down." He had started shaking when Victoria's name was said. When Bella tentatively reached out and put her hand on his shoulder, he instantly calmed.

"Sorry, I just don't like the idea of that bitch being anywhere near you. Anyway,"

"Anyway, I thought it was Charlie coming home early from work, but, it was her standing in my doorway. She asked if Ed- if he was around and I said he had left me. Then she got upset about it, something about him ruining her plans. She was arguing with herself and I ran. She tripped me out in the back yard and was going to kill me but then the dragons appeared. They scared her off. That's when they talked to me."

"God, Bella. I could have lost you and not even known it." He wrapped her in an embrace and she melded into his arms.

"I'm still here. I'm okay. _We_ are okay." He pulled away and looked at her.

"Does this mean…you accept the imprint? You accept...me?"

"Yes, I do accept you." When he froze, she was worried. "Is that a good thing?" In response, Paul embraced her and nodded into her hair as he inhaled her scent. The friction of his cheek rubbing against her neck made her twinge with excitement.

"Bella, baby, you smell good." He all but purred as he buried his face deeper into her hair. When his hot breath reached her neck, she bit her bottom lip, but that didn't stop the small moan that bubbled out of her throat. "Bella," she heard Paul make a noise, a mix of growl and groan, her body went hot. She gasped as his tongue ran up her neck and placed a butterfly kiss behind her ear. By now, she was gripping at him, trying to hold herself steady from Paul's sweet assaults. He pulled her closer to him, turned her around and pressed her against the wall of Jake's garage. She groaned as she felt him press against her, she could feel his erection through his denim shorts against her hips. Paul gripped neck with one hand and placed hot, hungry kisses on the other side. Eventually, those kisses turned into nibbles that made her strain for more. She was panting, and he liked her that way, especially when he was the one causing it.

_She accepted us, take her now. We need her now. Mark our mate! We will be her first. We want- _Paul stopped his wolf right there. He wasn't going to let his wolf dictate what he did to his sweet Bella. But the wolf was right. He wanted to be her first. But, here, at the back of Jake's garage with the rest of the pack inside, was _not_ the place and time. No matter how-Bella's scent floated into his nose and he all but melted into the wolf's commands. _I smell her. She is pure. Mate her. Mark her. Ours!_

'Pure.' Paul thought as he bent down so his forehead was touching hers.

"Bella, did you ever…have sex or do anything with…with _him_?" When she shook her head, he did everything he could to calm himself. Her scent was so thick and it was swirling in his head that he had to step away. She looked so torn while he did this. "Baby, don't worry. That has nothing to do with it. It's just here and now is not the time for you and me to do this. No matter how much I want you to be screaming my name as I thrust into you and-Oh, fuck…" She was wet. He didn't know how his hand had gotten in between her thighs; maybe the wolf in him had done it when he wasn't paying attention, but either way, his hand was there and she was soaked.

"Paul," she groaned. His hand was twitching to bury fingers inside her, to feel her tightness, but he reluctantly removed his hand and wiped it on his jeans. He started to hear the pack calling for him.

"Come on baby. We have to go."

"Go?" She mumbled. "I don't want to go."

"Bella we-"

"I don't want to go Paul. I want to come." She moaned.

His heart soared as his erection hardened even more. "Fuck Bella. You have no idea how much I want that."

"Then take me. I'm yours." Just then, Paul heard Quil and Embry's footsteps coming around the garage.

"Hey Paul, you over here?"

"Guys, get out of here now!" He roared. Paul was hard, his Bella was wet and she just said she wanted him to take her. _They want mate. _And as illogical as that was, Paul wasn't in his right mind. His mind was foggy with her scent and the need to be with his mate. His wolf didn't like the other males coming near her. She was his.

"Okay, it's just Billy was going to start the-"

"Get out!" Paul yelled and was relieved when they retreated back to the house. If they had kept coming, he would have phased and attacked. His wolf was aggressive; that he already knew. But would he really attack his own pack brothers?

"Paul, let's go hear the story." Bella spoke quietly. He nodded and as she turned to go, he grabbed her arm and roughly pulled her against him.

"Don't think that your scent has gone just cause you've calmed down. I can still smell you. And trust me, when we are alone for real, there won't be interruptions and I will not stop."

"I wouldn't want you to if that's how you're going to get me riled." She smiled as she took his hand. "Come on; let's go learn about our new visitors." She led him towards the house and he followed. As they entered the house, everyone looked at the new couple. As they took their seats, Bella was embraced in Paul's loving and protective arms while she sat on his lap, Billy began to tell the tale of these new creatures.

"They are from the Celtic era. In the 1400's, a virus spread through villages in the European countries. In one village, few had survived. The virus mutated their body into a creature and made them powerful enough to be considered an immortal. They soon created others by transferring their virus that they called venom. The human villagers that survived saw these new creatures as gods at first and called them 'Titans'. Then, when the villagers saw them as they were, as blood thirsty beasts, they began to hunt them down. Driven as outcasts, they fled to different cities. But, eventually, they were caught and branded with a mark so that other humans may know of them. The brand was put on the original Titans and so every generation after them would carry the mark as well.

"Then, something happened that no one expected. As the generations went on, a gene began to grow in the pure lines of the Titans. Finally, when the gene was strong enough, it was presented in five pure-blood children. The gene enabled them to phase into the great beast at will unlike their ancestors who unwillingly turned at the smell of blood. These five children were called Gypsikai. Eventually, these Gypsikai migrated to North America, in search of others like them who could also turn at will. When they came through Washington in the late 1800's, they found the Quileute wolves and a battle ensued. After a brutal fight, it was realized that the Gypsikai meant no harm to the tribe or the wolves and a alliance was formed. The Gypsikai left and the wolves faced the first of the Cold Ones. A Gypsikai female was still in the area when the woman Cold One attacked the village. Blinded by hatred, the Gypsikai found the female's coven and destroyed all of the Cold Ones in it. When the Gypsikai returned to tell Taha'Aki of her triumph, she had learned of his wife and son's death. Taking pity on the old wolf, she stayed in the area, protecting the tribe so that the numbers of the spirit wolves could re-grow. When it had come time where Quil Atera Sr., Harry Clearwater, David Uley and Dan Meraz had all phased into wolves, the village, as well as the wolves, thanked the female Gypsikai for protecting them in their time of need. She left with the others of her kind and were never seen again."

"My father…was a wolf?" Paul asked stunned. He never knew.

"Yes, your father was, and at the time, he was one of the best."

"Wow," was all Paul could say. Bella looked at Billy. His eyes held some sadness. 'What else is Billy hiding?'

After the story, dinner was made. Bella found Billy sitting on the back deck deep in thought.

"Billy?" He turned and smiled on her.

"Hey Bella, how are you?"

"I'm okay. Just, amazed by all of this." She came and stood by him.

"Yeah, it's quite the world we live in." He still had the thought on his mind and Bella decided to pry.

"Billy, when they all phased, were you…one of them too?"

A deep sigh came from Billy.

"Yes, I was. I imprinted on Jacob's mother soon after. Lilly was her name. She was the best woman a man could ever have."

"Jake said she was in a car accident when he was young. Was that true?"

"No. I only told him that because…" He started to choke on his words, the painful memory being brought forward. Bella suddenly regretted asking but she had to know.

"Because of what Billy?" Then, he went on a rampage of words and Bella was surprised she could understand him with how fast he was going.

"You can't ever tell Jake. It'll destroy him and he'll go try to get revenge and it'll only kill him and-"

"Billy, Billy," Bella interrupted him. She stopped him because he was getting loud with worry and he had said he didn't want Jake knowing. "It's okay. He won't know until he needs to and is ready for it."

Billy nodded and continued. "I was ending my rounds of the tribe's reservation. I was heading home. She was out on the back porch when…it arrived. It was a Titan. He had smelled her and went blood crazy. I attacked him but he got his jaws around my back and broke it. I'm guessing he injected venom in me too cause I couldn't phase to a wolf. And I laid there bleeding as he…" Bella hugged him as he started crying.

"Billy, I'm so sorry…"

"The pack later found me and her body. They took me to a hospital. The funeral wasn't too long afterward."

"How old was Jake?"

"He was six years old." Bella had known about his mom's death but Billy had told everyone, including Jake, that it was a car accident. The Elders were the only ones who knew and now so did Bella.

"I think these ones that came to me and Jake and Paul weren't Titans. I think they were the other ones. The Gypsikai."

"If you're right, then they want something."

_We hunt the same prey. _The female dragon's voice resonated in her mind.

"They're after the vampires. After Victoria."

"How do you know Bella?"

"That's what one of them told me."

"Well, now we just have to meet up with them somehow and regain the Alliance treaty."

"They don't want to fight us to get them. They wanted to help."

"Paul, Jake!" Billy shouted and both boys came out. "Bella thinks that they don't want to hurt the wolves but that they want to hunt the vampires with you."

"The more the merrier, where can we find them?" Jake asked.

"I know how." Bella chirped up.

"Baby, I'm thinking you had more happen to you then you said." Paul noted.

"They protected me when the wolves couldn't. That's the key thing here. I'm easy prey compared to wolves or vampires. That's why I think they're the gypsikai. Not Titans."

"Okay, so again, how do we reach them?"

"'_ Wait for the cover of darkness should you feel the need to call. Just whistle a two-pitched tone; first low then high. We will come to you._' That's what the male one told me right before they left."

"I'm down for it, as long as I get to be there." Paul stepped up, wrapping an arm around Bella's waist.

"I'll go too." Jake said but Billy stopped him.

"Jake, you need to talk to Sam about being Alpha."

"You mean fight him about being Alpha."

"Either way, now is the time. Paul can handle guarding Bella. Especially, if these dragons are really here to help."

"You're right."

"Can I come?" Seth crowed as he jogged up.

"Sure, why not?" As Paul and Seth went to the tree line and phased Jake called for Sam.

"Sam, you and I need to have a little discussion."

"Yes we do." Bella heard soft bark from behind her. There stood Seth and Paul in their wolf forms. When she got to them, she walked in between them as they headed off. They only went a few yards before hearing cloths rip and thuds. Bella turned around to see Jake and Sam facing off in wolf form. She must have grabbed Paul's fur, for he turned and nudged her along. They were about fifty yards from the house when they heard the fight begin.

After a while, they made it to the clearing where Paul and Jake had seen the dragons before. Bella whistled like she was told and soon enough, two male dragons (she guessed now by the designs of their horns) appeared. She heard Seth whimper by her. She gave him a couple pets to reassure him when they got 20 feet away and stopped.

"Is there any way that we could do this all in human form so to speak?" One male dragon spoke. Bella was going to repeat him but the wolves nodded and turned behind trees and came out clothed in shorts. When Bella looked back at the dragons, they too stood in human form with cloths. One had dark hair that was buzz cut and had four long claw scars from his right shoulder that disappeared diagonally down by the hem of his shorts by his left hip. The other, had blonde hair and light brown eyes. They were muscular just like the wolves were.

"We wish to have a meeting with your kind." Paul stated.

"Alright wolf. Where and when?" The one with the buzz cut asked.

"Would tomorrow be good?" Buzz cut looked at the blonde and whispered something in a different language. Then the dark-haired one looked back at Paul.

"Sounds good and as for where we will be here at early morning."

"Cool. And I'm assuming that we all do this in human form?"

"So we can understand each other and words don't need repeating." Nods were exchanged and the two separated. The dragons phased back and ran off. A loud cry was made. It almost sounded like a whale singing. There was a response and the forest went silent.

"Well that wasn't scary at all." Seth chimed in sarcastically. "Jeez, I thought I was going to piss myself when I saw them coming."

"Come on, let's go back to Billy's and tell them the news."

"Yeah and see who won title to Alpha." Bella had all but forgotten about it. She hoped that Jake won. It was his right to Alpha.

"Why did Jake give up Alpha to Sam?"

"He had just phased for the first time and that's a lot to handle. Let alone finding out that you were now the Alpha too. It was too much for Jake and he told Sam that he could be Alpha. Sam said he would only take it until, when Jake was ready and Jake could step up."

"So, what if Jake loses the fight?"

"According to the Elders, then Sam would be indefinite Alpha and Jake could never reclaim it." This worried Bella. 'What if Sam had won? Would Jake be an outcast?' Her mind was racing and she didn't even realize that they had made it back. She looked at the ground and saw the tracks of the fight. It looked brutal and savage.

Sam and Jake walked out the back door. They were both serious and rigid. Bella looked between the two and saw light pink scars all over both of them. 'Who won?'

She must have spoken out loud because they both turned to her. Then, the tension was eased as Jake smiled and said, "I did."

**A/N: Thank you so much for your patience. I know that was a long one. And thanks to all who put my story on their favorite list as well as alert list. That made me so happy when I logged into my email and saw how many people like my story . Thanks to **_**twilightlover265, RTNNC10, **_**and my friend**_** Phoenix **_**for reviewing my story. Love your comments! Thanks so much you guys! I'll be working on Chapter 3 soon.**

**~ForeverStrong1475**


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting at the Clearing

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I'm sorry it took sooooo long to update. My laptop jumped and cracked the screen so that definitely prevented me from working. Also, I had to attend the funeral of my grandpa. We miss him dearly. Anyway, thanks for being patient. Also, thanks go to**** who is reviewing and messaging me. Thanks also to all of those who are favorite-ing or putting my story or me on alert. I am changing one of the characters a bit. Nothing too major, just adding a scar to one of them. Without further ado, here it is! Enjoy! **

~*~ Chapter Three ~*~

Meeting at the Clearing

_A young Bella was swinging in the backyard of her home in Forks Washington. It was a rare sunny day and Renee and Charlie planned a picnic in the mountain fields to celebrate such a commendable afternoon._

"_Bella, honey. Go find your dad would you?" She nodded, skidded her swing to a half stop before launching herself off the seat._

_Landing in a heap on the ground, she stood up, dusted herself off and yelled, "I'm okay," knowing her mother was watching the whole time from the kitchen window. Bella had skipped over to the trail by her house that led to the forest. 'He must be by the shed,' she thought as she headed to it. That was when she heard her father talking. And he wasn't alone. So she hid in a nearby bush._

"_Are you sure it's not them?"A low rumble was his response from whoever he was talking to. She heard Charlie sigh worried as she moved over to see Charlie, but, not who he was talking with. "Okay, let me know if you find anything Mason."Bella heard a growl as a dark-steel colored dragon came out from behind the bush._

"_Daddy?" She whimpered as both Charlie and the beast looked at her._

Bella jolted awake when she felt a cold nose and heard a soft whine that had stirred her from her sleep. She opened her eyes to a dark room to see a large dark mass of a wolf that stood next to her bed. She reached out a hand and gently trailed over the wolf's thick fur. 'What a world I live in.' She smiled to herself. The wolf lay down next to her on the floor, and before she could sit up, the silhouette of a man stood where the wolf had been. She recognized the 'shadow male' as Paul. _Her_ Paul.

"Hey, you. How'd you sleep?" He cooed softly. She could hear the smile in his voice as he stretched next to her.

"I had this weird dream." Paul wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her neck.

"What about baby?" he sighed out content.

"It was when I was younger…I think…maybe it's just a crazy ass dream but…I think my dad knows…" Suddenly, Paul was sitting up and she could feel his serious gaze on her.

"'Knows'?"

"About the Gypsikai. The dragons. I think he knew one of them." She tried to recall the name, but, utterly failed.

"I don't know Bells. That seems like pretty bizarre dream. Then again, what part of our life is normal?" Bella giggled at this.

"You're right. What time is it anyway?" Paul twisted away from her with a grunt and a light from his cell phone illuminated a small space in the dark room.

"5:14 am." He groaned.

"Why so early?"

"We have to go meet these…dragon things. See what they want remember?" Bella groaned annoyed. "If you want to, it could just be the wolves that go. I don't think that any of the imprints are going."

"I'm the one Victoria wants remember?"

"True. We could have one of the younger pups, like Collin or Seth stay behind while you hang at Emily's."

"I'll take Seth with me. Collin's just a young pup. I have to go to school anyway to pick up some assignments I was sick for."

"Okay. I'll come find you as soon as we are done with the meeting." They made their way down the stairs to find Seth already there waiting.

"Man, I thought you guys would never get out of bed." Seth collapsed into a chair and began to munch on an apple.

"You're going with Bella to her school. You do **not **leave her side. Got it?'

"No worries man. She's good." After a kiss goodbye, Seth and Bella watched as Paul ran out the back door and seconds later heard the ripping of clothes and heavy pounding towards the forest. "Well, it's 6 in the morning; I'm going to crash for a bit. That okay?"

"Sure, I'm going to make breakfast real quick." At the sound of food, Seth all but leaped out of the chair.

"I never pass on food." He said beaming. Bella smiled right back.

_**OUT IN THE WOODS…**_

The wolves stood in human forms as they watched their, hopefully new allies, walk out from the line of the woods just as they had moments ago. Leah had decided to stay in her silver wolf form. There were two females and three males, two of which Paul and Jacob had seen before. The males wore leather vests and dark jeans and the females wore black leather halter tops as well as dark jeans too.

One male stepped forward. He had brown hair and very dark green eyes. "We have come to talk terms with the wolves. Which is your Alpha?" At this point, Jake walked forward with Sam right behind him. Seeing that he wasn't alone, the female with black hair, stood next to the male who had spoken. When they got close enough Jake kept eyes with the male while Sam watched the female in case if anything happened.

"I am Jacob Black, grandson of Ephraim Black, Chief of the Quileute tribe. This is my second, Sam Uley." The male smiled slightly.

"Jacob, there is no need for you to-" Suddenly, he sniffed the air and looked straight at the female on his right. Jake and Sam also looked at her. When Jake laid eyes on her deep, gunmetal grey eyes, the atmosphere had changed. The world had shifted under his feet. His legs no longer stood against gravity, they stood for her. His whole body swayed to her, as if she were calling to him. She was vibrating. Then, he heard her purr as her eyes suddenly changed color. Her normal grey color was laced with red. Usually, this meant danger. Jake oddly felt calm. This was his imprint. He felt his wolf stir within him.

_Finally, we have found mate. _The wolf all but droned. _But she's not like us, or human, for that matter. _Jake replied.

Then, he smelled it. Smelled _her_. The luscious spring rain rolling off of a rose petal scent was coming from her. Suddenly, without warning, his back rolled and cracked as he phased. He had no control over it like his first time. As he stood on all four, the male leader had backed up.

"What is this?" He growled. The female was still vibrating harshly.

"I have no idea. Jake, try to-" Jake's roar cut him off, promptly reminding him that he was no longer Alpha. Jake's wolf stared at his imprint. "Leah, try."

_Jake. Can you hear me?_

_What the hell is this Leah? One minute I imprint; the next-_

_You imprinted on her? What if she's his mate? You think of that?_

_Like I have a choice on who I imprint on! I can't phase back. It's like…my wolf won't let me._

_Okay, let me phase and tell the others._

Once Leah phased back to human, she looked at Sam, but what really caught her attention was Jake's new mate. She was shaking like she just got out of a frozen lake.

"Is she alright?"

"What's it matter to you? Why the hell did he shift?" yelled the leader. The rest of the boys phased as the other dragons walked forward. The female in human form went to the other's side and spoke in another language. One male, blonde hair came over to the leader's side.

As Sam was explaining to the leader of Jake's situation, Leah stood by Sam. This was the closest they had been since he imprinted on Emily. And, strangely enough, there was no hatred in her. Past or not, her pack brother needed help and she was there to aid him if needed.

When Sam and the leader got nose-to-nose with each other, Leah went to step in but a strong hand came down on her arm. "Easy," a brogue voice drawled. She looked up and froze. Light brown eyes had sent her in a spiral. She no longer cared about Sam squaring off with the dragon. She only cared about this one. He began to vibrate just like the girl. She then tore her eyes away from his and looked at his face. There was a scar that started just above his eyebrow and tore down his face in a 's' like curve to his lip that distorted it a bit. She suddenly saw the irony.

There was a roar as Jake's imprint had shifted into her beastly form. Jake and the female had approached each other at the same time. Every one held their breath as the two creatures sniffed noses. After what seemed like hours, the female screeched and reared, towering to a height of about 12 feet. When she landed, the ground shook with force. Jake's wolf barked and the dragon backed away almost playfully.

"Oh thank the heavens…she accepted." The leader's voice seemed almost out of place with the growling and humming from the two bounding creatures.

Suddenly, Leah realized that the male's hand still grasped her arm. She looked up was met by blindingly white eyes that were light brown moments ago. The leader noticed this and wrapped his arms around the big male's shoulders and threw him away to the other side of the clearing. In mid throw, his body contracted as he shifted. His landing was rougher then the female's had been. He looked up at the leader and roared. Everyone stood still. The marred-face dragon was extremely enraged. As the leader prepared for a nasty fight, Leah phased and walked over to the seething beast. She whined to get his attention. He looked at her, his jaws relaxed, and he hummed. He nuzzled her back as she arched like a cat would if it were being petted.

"Is that your way of accepting a bonded male?" The leader spoke to Sam, never keeping his eyes off the two newly bound beings.

"I have no idea. Leah was and is the only girl to ever phase in our tribe's history."

"Well Anna, who is with your Alpha, was the first to transition. Luscha, her sister, was the last to turn."

"So, does this mean that there isn't a war?"

"No," the male laughed slightly. "This means that we are going to be hanging around for a while." Turning to Sam, he stuck out his hand. "You're Sam Uley, yes?"

Sam nodded as he took his hand. "And you are?"

"Mason Byrne."

_**AT FORKS HIGH SCHOOL…**_

As Bella walked out of her teacher's classroom, all she could think about was if the wolves were okay. She sent Seth out to the woods to try to do a pack link, when she heard someone coming up from behind.

"Bella!" She turned to see her friend Angela.

"Hey Ang," She replied as they hugged. As she pulled away, she saw her friend's eyes were red from crying. "Ang? Are you okay? Where's Ben?"

At this, her lower lip trembled a little bit. "He broke up with me. He said that he had a crush on some other girl and he didn't want to put me through any pain."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, at least he was honest. He didn't really help with the pain part though." Angela smiled as she sniffled a little.

"No not really," She laughed a little. "So what brings you here after school?"

"I had to pick up some assignments from Ms. Crowelle."

"Oh okay. Hey, it looks like one of the boys from the rez is here."

Bella turned to see Seth running up smiling. "Bella! You won't believe what happened! Jake-"

"Seth," She interrupted him knowing that the next words out of his mouth were likely 'wolf' or 'phased' and that wasn't what Angela had to hear. Speaking of which, "I'd like you to meet Angela. Ang, this is Seth. He's a friend…of…Jake's…" Her words had sauntered off as she looked at them. They looked as if they were having a 'in-love' staring contest. _Wait, _Bella thought. "Seth? Did you just…?"

He shook his head once. Twice. Then, he smiled as wide as he ever could. "Oh hell yes!" He picked up Angela and swung her around. Angela giggled as he finally set her down.

"Geez Bella, do all of the rez boys greet girls like this? I mean, I've seen you with Jake and he does that sometimes."

"Angela, we need to talk. Um, do you want to hang out with me?"

"And me! Bella, come on! I just found my-"

"New date to the bonfire we are going to have. Over at Sam's." Bella cut him off. _No wonder they keep him on the rez. He has the biggest mouth._

"Sure, I'd love to go."

"Angela?" A quiet voice came from behind them.

"Ben? What are you doing here?"

Suddenly, Seth stood close to Ben, he was slightly taller. His eyes held the protectiveness of a wolf and the rage of a hormonal teenager boy. "If you're coming to apologize and try to take her back, it ain't happening. She's mine buddy, so I'd back off." Then Seth turned and walked off with Bella and his arm around his new imprint.

Once they had gotten back to Paul's place, Angela had become glued to Seth's side. The whole time Bella, along with the help of Seth, had explained to Angela what had just happened in Fork's high school hallways. About the wolves, the imprinting and the vampires. Seth had to talk about the "cold ones" because the memories were still hard for Bella to discuss. To both Seth and Bella's surprise, Angela took it really well.

"Oh and that bear you saw in the woods? That was Sam Uley. He was the leader of the wolf pack."

"That's how big they-_you_ are?"

"Well, I'm smaller 'cause I'm younger. But yeah, Jake's probably bigger than Sam now."

"Can I…oh never mind."

"'Can I' what babe?" Angela blushed at being called 'babe'.

"Can I see you? Well, your wolf?" When Seth looked at her with wide eyes, she took it the wrong way and began to stutter. "If-if you can't that's totally okay. I-I was just curious on what the guy in bed with me was going-"

"Oh so I'm allowed in your bed huh?" Seth drawled, smirking as he was relishing the fact that he made her nervous.

"No! That's not what I meant!"

"That's what you said though."

"I take it back!" He looked hurt.

"Aw, baby. Why? I'm all warm and cuddly though." To prove his point, he pulled her close and nuzzled her neckline.

"Seth you…oh my…Seth, Seth stop it." She slightly smacked his forehead. At this point, Paul strode in.

"Well hot damn. Seth has an imprint. Good job buddy, she's a real looker." He ignored Seth's whining complaints as well as Angela's tomato-red face when he walked straight up to Bella and held her tight. "Hey sexy lady," he purred in her ear making her melt into him.

"H-hi." He nuzzled her and placed a kiss on her neck as he pulled away.

"So there's good news and…well, interesting news."

"Okay, what happened?"

"The dragons are friends."

"Oh that's good.

"They're gonna be staying around for a while."

"What why?"

"Well, two of them bonded on two of us."

"What? Who?"

"Jake and Leah."

"Oh...Well, the more the merrier I guess." She smiled as she hugged Paul and sighed as his warm body engulfed hers.


	5. Chapter 4: Shapeshifters Alike

**A/N: Don't own Twilight. For entertainment only. Later in the story, there is drinking and I do NOT condone underage drinking nor drinking and driving. But because they're supernatural creatures they don't count to 'human' drinking laws. The fight scene is done to the new song Narcissistic Cannibal by KoRn. That said, enjoy!**

~*~ Chapter Four ~*~

Shape Shifters Alike

Emily was in the kitchen making dinner ready for everyone when suddenly, her stomach cringed. She gasped at the newfound pain and gripped her stomach while sliding to the floor. Once the pain tremors went away she was panting for air like a fish out of water. When she caught her breath, she was about to stand up when two heavy leather boots entered her kitchen.

"Does he know? Or have you just found out yourself?" Emily looked up to see a brown-haired man with dark green eyes. She tracked him with her eyes as he sat on his haunches in front of her.

"I-I've never felt this. I didn't think…"

"I can smell it; the pup growing inside you. You aren't too far along. Maybe 8 to 10 weeks. With pup pregnancies that I've seen, they usually give you that pain to tell you that they're there because you are not wolf and can't smell it yourself."

"And...How many of these 'pregnancies' have you seen?" He smiled at her and she instantly felt safe for her and her pup.

"From Taha'Aki's children to your friend Bella's mate's birth."

"You knew Dan Meraz?"

"Yes before his…time." Emily looked down in despair. Paul had come home from school to find his dad had committed suicide because his imprint had left him and his pup. Paul's mother died soon after with what the doctors said was an "unknown cause of death". An unknown citizen came forward with a will that made it so Paul got the house and all that was in his parents joined bank accounts.

"Hey Emily? Where are you?" Sam's voice carried from outside. Suddenly, the man reached up and grabbed the pot of water and spilled it on the ground. Confused, she looked up.

"You're not ready to tell him are you?" She shook her head and replied with a small, quiet "thank you". Sam came bursting in.

"Em, are you alright?" He sank down to her side and helped her up.

"Yeah I'm okay. I slipped from the water that boiled over and…" She looked at the man standing next to Sam realizing she didn't even know his name.

"Sorry, how rude. I'm Mason Byrne. I'm the leader of the Gypsikai." She smiled. "I was walking in when I accidently scared her and she slipped. I was making sure she was okay. And she seems to be fine. "

"Well, thank you for that. This is my imprint Emily." As they shook hands she heard his voice enter her mind.

_He won't know until you want him to. Your secret is only yours to tell. _As they let go, Mason left out the back door.

"The rest of the dragons are coming. I sent Jared and Quil out to grab more food."

"May I help?" A small cheery voice came in from the front door. They both looked to see a girl with black and silver hair peeking around the doorframe. "I'm Luscha, Mason's cousin."

"Oh hey. I'm Emily. I'm Sam's imprint." Luscha smiled as she walked in further.

"Great! So, I can help with cooking if you'd like. From what I've heard, you do all of it." Seeing the two girls get off to a cozy start, Sam walked outside to set up the fire pit. He smiled to himself. He didn't have the responsibilities of Alpha and he felt the freedom of it.

Later on, the wolf pack, imprints and the dragon herd were all piled around the burning fire with full plates and a few beers having a good time.

"So do you guys have music at these bonfires?" One of the male dragons spoke up.

"Yeah the stereo." Jake pointed out. "We don't dance around campfires anymore Drake."

"Well, it so happens, _we_ dragons do. Rhys?" Both Drake and Rhys put their plates down, stood up and went to their Suburban, and opened the back.

"Oh Jesus Drake. You're not gonna start that are you?" Drake and Rhys momentarily paused at Mason's words, looked at each other, and then went back to unloading their SUV without saying a word. "Luscha? Can I get help from you? Your mate is indulging my brother."

She laughed. "Mason, let them have their fun. You know they play better drunk anyway."

"Not absolutely true!" Rhys slurred as he brought out a violin and a somewhat disk-like drum. "Drake and I are road-side professionals-."

"Whose admission is 2 pints of ale for each song?" Anna sneered while swallowing a gulp of her own beer.

"Okay fine. If that's how you bite," He thrust the violin at her. "You play the 'lin this time." She took it from him and began to tune it. "Rhys, my dear fellow, you are drum tonight." Rhys was handed his instrument. "And I, ladies and gents, shall play this little harpy box."

"The harmonica? Drake you haven't played that since 1945."

"Mason, you have the mandocello since you're being a party pooper." He handed Mason the guitar. "Now, we shall play."

"Drake, I don't think I'm drunk enough for this." Rhys chirped.

"Get over yourself and play dammit."

"What are we even playing Drake?" Anna crowed.

"Cooley's of course. Now, play."

With a sigh, Anna began with the violin. (To hear this song, go to youtube and put this at the end: /watch?v=LGXIKGamk2o** )**

Soon, everyone was dancing and having an even better time than before. The threat of vampires was nowhere near anyone's mind tonight. As soon as the song was over, every one's laughter and dancing came to a halt as they heard a yell.

"What the hell are you doing?" Billy's voice echoed. Drake stood up.

"Well, sir, that was our way of livening up the wolf pack's bonfires." He giggled.

"I don't care for your opinion dragon. I was speaking to the Alpha." Jake stood up aggressively and was about to speak when Sam put a hand on his shoulder. Jake took a breath before speaking.

"We were enjoying each other's company. There's no harm in that is there?"

"Not when the father's of your 'company' killed your mother." Everyone fell silent.

"What?" Jake whispered.

Bella stood up, "Billy, that was in _no _way good timing to tell him. You had no right."

"No, if he's going to be around these 'things', he has to know. His mother-"

"Dad, if they killed her, then how are you still alive?"

"The venom in their bite acidizes vampires and kills the spirit wolf inside. When I was bitten, my back was broken. They killed her after."

"You said she died in a car crash…" Jake said still in shock.

"You were six and I had no idea you would go through the change."

"That's bullshit and you know it Billy." Paul chimed in angrily. "With a bloodline so strong, there's no way he wouldn't phase."

"Jake, you have to send them away. If you don't-"

"What dad? What do you think I'll end up like mom?"

"Yes!" Billy shouted. Tears started to well in his eyes. "I lost your mother. Your sister's are gone." Billy hiccupped. "You're all I have left Jake."

"Dad, why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want you to know…that I couldn't protect your mother. My imprint…" Billy began sobbing. "I wasn't strong enough to save her."

Mason walked over and put a gentle hand on Billy's shoulder. "Do you know the dragon's name?" He said in a quiet voice. Billy nodded.

"Sabas." Anna stood up hearing this name.

"That's my Sire's name. That's…my father." Jake turned to her viciously.

"You dad killed my mom?" He yelled at her. Rhys stepped up quickly and put himself between Anna and Jake.

"Cool yourself wolf. She didn't do a thing. My uncle did. You got a bone to pick with my family, you answer to me."

With Jake's attention on him, he mentally called for Luscha.

_Luscha, move Anna away. _As she complied, Jake threw the first of many blows, making Mason sigh heavily.

"Well, here we go." As Jake and Rhys fought all over the yard, it wasn't known to them that someone actually called the cops until an all too familiar cruiser pulled up and Charlie Swan stepped out of the car. At this point everyone, except the two dueling males, looked towards the chief. He sighed and walked over to Mason and Billy.

"Mason. Billy," He acknowledged them both before laying eyes on the now feverish battle. "How'd this all start?"

"Charlie, you know him?" Billy asked confused.

"Charlie!" Luscha cried happily as she ran over and embraced him.

"Hey Lu, what's your cousin fighting Jacob about?"

"Well, see-" A roar cut her off as two massive bodies now took the backyard of Sam's house. Seeing both Rhys and Jake phased as wolf and dragon and continue fighting, Charlie went to his vehicle and grabbed his shotgun.

"Charlie no!" Billy cried.

"Relax," Charlie said angrily as he shot into the air. The blast rung through the backyard and stopped the males from fighting. "Alright, now that I have your guys' attention, phase back and someone tell me what the hell started this?" At that, Mason stepped up.

"Well, we were having a bonfire and spiced it up with a little of our culture."

"Really, what'd you play? Coleraine?"

"No Cooley's." Mason smiled.

"Ah, that's a good one."

"Yeah, anyway, Billy here came to find Jake but saw us dragons having a lively time with them and decided to crash it. He told Jake how his mother really died."

"Really?"

"Apparently, Billy was a spirit wolf at the time and Sabas killed her. He crippled him, killed his wolf inside, before he tore her apart." Hearing this, Billy whimpered a bit. "I'm sorry for your loss. Our uncle was always aggressive and very short tempered. But why he went after her I'll never know."

"Because…" Billy spoke up. "He had bonded with her and I imprinted on her as well."

Charlie stepped up. "Mason smelled the blood and saw the aftermath. He came to find me and told me everything."

Suddenly, Bella remembered her dream. _"Are you sure it's not them?"A low rumble was his response from whoever he was talking to. She heard Charlie sigh worried as she moved over to see Charlie, but, not who he was talking with. "Okay, let me know if you find anything Mason."Bella heard a growl as a dark-steel colored dragon came out from behind the bush. _She looked up at Mason. "You knew my dad when I was eight?" He turned to her.

"I was surprised you didn't remember me. I used to babysit you as a small child."

"You what?" Bella was shocked. Even when she was young, she had been thrown into the supernatural world and hadn't known it. "How do you know my dad?"

"I saved his life from Drake's step sister. She was a sadistic bitch who had no regard for human life. If anything, she craved the hunt of humans. When she approached him, I killed her. That's how Drake was introduced into our herd. He was trying to find her and found us."

Bella turned to her dad. "You knew…Do you know about the wolves?"

"Not until a few minutes ago." As he looked to Jake and Rhys now clothed and back as humans. "Alright, seeing the two of you are finished," they both nodded to him. "Bella, we're going home."

"Charlie," Mason stopped him. "There is something we need to discuss later. Might I drop by tomorrow afternoon after our hunt?"

"Sure. Come on Bells." She walked with him to his car, gave Paul a sad glance, and stepped into the car.

The drive back was mostly silent, minus a few radio calls from dispatch checking on the disturbance call. Charlie called it a negative and that was the end of it. "Bells, what were you thinking hanging with those…"

"Wolves? What, and having a dragon- who's more dangerous than the wolf pack- babysit your daughter? I mean, were you gonna tell me?"

"It's not like secrets are new to you Bella. I know about the Cullen's being vampires. Hence, me not liking Edward. And look what he did to you! He left you alone with nothing but nightmares every night!"

"If you knew then why didn't you try to stop me?"

"I wanted you to hang more with Jacob didn't I?"

"Dad, that doesn't count and you know it."

They had argued the entire 20 minutes of the drive home. As soon as he threw it into park, Bella got out, slammed the car door and stormed up to her room. Charlie just stayed by his car door. He sighed deeply and slammed the car door shut.

"Chief Swan?" Charlie turned to see Paul Meraz standing there.

"Hey, puppy."

Paul smiled at the nickname. "I know this is all hard to accept. But I came over to tell you something."

"The Cullen's are vamps. Got it," He snapped.

"No, that wasn't it actually. I came to tell you more about the wolves. Can we go inside?"

"There's more?" When Paul nodded, Charlie sighed again. "Sure. Oh, and don't mind Bella. She and I fought the whole car ride home." He said as he led the way into the house. "Want a drink?" When Paul looked at him funny, Charlie rolled his eyes. "Alcoholic laws are humanly based." When Paul smiled, Charlie poured them both a glass of whiskey on ice. "Now, what's up pup?"

"There's a part of the legends about the wolves that is told to only certain people. When we phase for the first time, we get thrown into a shared body. Part of us is still us. But because we shift into the wolf, it has a mind and spirit too. Hence, 'spirit wolf'." Charlie nodded. "Anyway, the wolf in us has a soul that connects to its mate when he or she finds it by looking them in the eyes. It's what we call imprinting. The wolf is bound to the imprint because the imprint is who balances the wolf out. We protect the imprint and are whoever and whatever they need. Lover, brother, protector…whatever. Its physically impossible to be away from a imprint. It hurts both sides."

"Okay, and who all has imprinted?"

"Sam imprinted on Emily. Jared on Kim, Seth on Angela, Quil on Claire, Embry on Sarah; Jake imprinted on Anna and she bonded back. Leah did the same with Rhys. The two new wolves haven't because they're 13."

"And you?"

"I've imprinted."

"On?" Charlie pushed. When he breathed a sigh, Charlie knew. "Oh no. No, no, no. You did not." He stood up.

"Charlie, we have no control over it-"

"After that vamp left her, she was ruined. Crushed Paul. She had nightmares for months. I called Mason and his herd to be here so maybe they could help her. I was hoping Rhys would bond with her but she went to the bonfire with you guys."

"And I imprinted on her. At the bonfire. Jake gave me holy hell about it and I have the scars to prove. Please sir," He gave his best puppy eyes. "Let me stay the night. I'll sleep down here on the couch. Outside if I have to. She'll sleep better if I'm here."

After a while of silence, Charlie gave in. "Alright. I'll let you sleep in her room, only, if you're a wolf." Paul shook his hand.

"Thank you sir. I won't leave her. I'm here to stay until she tells me to leave."

"Alright. Remember, I have a shotgun in my room, as well as a .44 magnum."

"Won't ever have to be used."

Charlie thrust his chin up towards her bedroom. "Go 'head son."

"Thank you." Paul said as he made his way up the steps. He knocked on the door. "Bella?" Suddenly, the door flew open and he felt his imprint's small body wrap itself around his much larger frame. He picked her up and carried her inside. He nudged the door shut with his foot. "Charlie let me stay the night." He breathed into her neck, and, almost wished he didn't. He smelled her scent and almost lost control. She beat him to it as he felt her lips on his. He pulled away, and heard his wolf roar at him. "Baby, I can't be human. It was Charlie's condition."

Bella reluctantly stepped away and nodded. She turned away as he stripped and phased. She picked his clothes up, and set them on the desk. She looked at him smiled. "I've never had a dog before. Should I let you sleep on the bed?" Paul's wolf lolled its tongue out and sniffed the bed. He jumped up, did his three circles, and plopped down causing the bed to bounce. Bella laughed as she climbed in bed. She rolled over and hugged the giant wolf. "Good night Paul." He nudged her with his muzzle, causing her to smile as she closed her eyes and fell into a gentle, warm sleep.


	6. Chapter 5: Bonded Brothers

**A/N: Don't own Twilight. Chapter 5 is here finally! Thank you to all who have reviewed, and 'story alerted' my stories. I appreciate all who do that and those who read my stories whether you comment or not. It still makes me happy that I do bring entertainment to my readers. As for the Riddick story, I am planning to continue it. I am currently in the process of moving and have lots to do so please bear with me. Enjoy this next installment! ****Again, 18+ years old please.**

~*~ Chapter Five ~*~

Bonded Brothers

It had been 4 months since the Gypsikai entered the Quileute land and became allies to the wolves. Patrol shifts had been split between the two shape shifter kinds so neither species were too exhausted in case of an unexpected attack. One wolf and one dragon were to be on a patrol shift. What made both tribes concerned is that there had been no sighting of Victoria since she attempted to attack Bella, but, that didn't mean that she had given up. A vengeful mate was always the scariest predator.

School graduation had come and gone for some of the imprints and wolves. Bella and Paul talked of college, but, both knew that with the pack and the imminent threat of Victoria that college was out of the question for now. While driving back from a pack and dragon party on the beach, Bella had a sudden thought.

"Do you think the Cullens will come back?" At this, Paul shrugged.

"Most likely. I mean, part of Forks is still their territory. Plus they have their house here still."

"How do we know they haven't come back at all?" Bella asked nervous as she bit her lower lip.

"The dragons have been keeping an eye on their old place since the treaty doesn't apply to them. So far, nothing."

"Do you mind if we…drive by there?" Paul gave her a concerned look. "I just want to say goodbye since Edward never gave me the chance." When he didn't respond right away, she looked at him to find a surprised look on his face. "What is it Paul? Do you smell somethi-?"

"You said the leech's name." Bella thought about it. He was right. She said it and there wasn't an agonizing, tearing hole eating her away. She felt nothing. His hooks were no longer threatening to tear her to pieces. She was free.

"Yeah," She smiled. "Yeah I did." Although, Paul wasn't clued into her revelation quite yet, he was still shocked that she hadn't frozen up.

"And you're…okay?" He checked in with his wolf.

_Our mate is healed from her captor. She is ours now. To protect. To love. _Had his wolf just said the word 'love'? When he felt at peace with a mix of an excited jolt sensation, it all but answered his question. _Yes, we love her don't we? _When his wolf acknowledged, he smiled.

"Yes," Bella's word snapped him out of his thoughts. "I am more than okay Paul." She looked at him and for the first time since he had imprinted in her, he saw life in her eyes. She was happy. "I am free."

When they arrived at the Cullen's house, Rhys was in dragon form and Seth in human form watched as they pulled up.

"Hey Bella, we've got it covered here." Seth beamed at her. When Bella looked at Rhys, he had a knowing look in his eyes.

_I know of why you are here Isabella. It is brave of you to face what has haunted you for so long. If you'd like, I'd accompany you inside. There has been something that I wish to speak to you about._

Bella smiled. "Of course you can." She turned to Paul. "He wants to talk to me inside. Are you alright with that?" To her surprise, Paul was at ease with the idea.

"Sure. He's bonded to Leah, so I know he won't try to steal you from me." He added a smirk to the end of his comment. As a retort, Paul was hit in the head with Rhys' tail. "Hey! Watch where you swing that fly swatter!"

_More like used as a tick swatter. _Rhys' voice hit Paul's mind as both Bella and Rhys walked towards the house leaving behind a rolling on the floor with laughter Paul and a confused Seth.

Once they entered the large living area, Bella sat down on a couch while Rhys remained in dragon form and crushed a glass table while finding a place to lay in comfort. "So, how long have you known me Rhys?"

_I have known of you since you were very small Isabella. Mason and your father were hoping that, when the vampire left and you were ready, that I would bond with you and you would be safe from their harm ever again. But, before I could officially meet you, I watched you go to the wolves' bonfire and was imprinted on by Paul. We had caught the scent of the female vampire and the male she was with at that time and pursued. Mason thought that it would be a good idea to make the wolves known of our presence. That's when we surrounded the male in a clearing after leading Jake and Paul to the site. When we had bitten him, that's when they appeared and watched the male acidize into the ground. _

Bella realized that she never asked Paul of that day when she came to Jake's to see the Elders fighting with Sam_._

_Your wolf never spoke of it because he didn't know if the male vampire was a friend of yours. Now he knows that the male wasn't. You had experienced the female during this time. _He nudged at her forearm to see the cuts had all healed but some of the scars were white from Victoria's slight venom injection. _I am sorry that Mason and Anna did not arrive in time to protect you from harm. It was not enough to fully turn you. But, any venom is too much._

Bella shrugged as she dripped a cushion pillow. "It didn't hurt as much as when her mate bit me. That's why she's after me. The Cullens killed her mate because he was a Tracker and I was the hunt. I thought that dying in the place of someone that I loved would be the best way to go. But," Bella paused.

_You never loved him. You were afraid of losing another being in your life. I know how that feels. _He took a deep breath. _After your mother left Forks, I was devastated. _ He looked at her in the eyes. _Isabella, I loved your mother and she loved me. But because of what I was and the danger that followed, I couldn't be with her. I left to protect her. Three years after, I came back into Forks and found her with Charlie. They had been married for a year and a half. I had asked her to meet with me. She agreed and, while Charlie was away on a police conference- _he flinched and looked down ashamed. His ears pinned back against the base of his horns.

"Rhys…Did you sleep with Renee?" When he sighed and nodded slightly, she had a gut feeling of what the answer was to her next question. "How long ago was that?"

He finally met her eyes. _18 years._

_**AT SAM AND EMILY'S…**_

The remaining dragons and wolves were having a discussion on training except for Anna and Leah who were out on a patrol run.

"The wolves need to be able to be trained in agility and combat. Right now, you are just running on fuel and energy. Not really thinking a battle strategy or plan." Mason's voice boomed.

"Then how do you expect us to be better? We haven't seen the blood sucker in 4 months!" Jake yelled. "We have nothing to practice _on_."

"We practice on each other." Drake said plain as day. "I'll help with the wrestling combat idea. And as for agility, we dragons are as fast as you wolves."

"And how are we going to do this _and _keep up on patrols?" Sam asked. Luscha spoke up.

"Only one pair will practice at a time and will be taken out of patrol runs for 24 hours to recoup."

"Alright, seems fair." Jake said.

"Oh!" Embry exclaimed. "We should have the two alphas fight!" Mason and Jake looked at each other.

"I will fight him." Everyone turned to see Anna in the doorway. "It'll allow me to see if he will be strong enough to father younglings." At this, Jake rose. A challenge to an Alpha must always be answered. "Do you accept pup?" She asked tauntingly. Her eyes had turned red and her voice had been slightly distorted. It was her beast talking now. And she demanded an answer from her mate. "You may be Alpha to these wolves but you'll never be _my _Alpha." At this, Jake's own wolf came barreling to the surface. His mate had issued a dominance challenge. One he relished to get on with.

"I accept the challenge." He took off his shirt and threw it to the side. "You will submit when I am through." Anna smiled, her eight razor fangs had grown long.

"We shall see." Then she rushed forward at a lightning speed, rivaling that of a vampire's, and threw her body into his. The force of the impending motion threw both Jake and Anna out into the backyard. As soon as they both hit the ground, they both shifted in mid roll and continued the fight for dominance.

The fight lasted for several hours and led on into the evening. At one point, their wresting ended up in the woods. When Jake's wolf lunged, Anna shifted to human rebounded his attack. In his flip backward, he also changed to human. Both of them were panting.

"Had enough Jake?"

He smiled. "Never."

After a few more wrestling, and phasing back to beast form, he had her pined underneath him. When he showed his fangs, he growled both out loud and in his mind. _Submit. I am your Alpha. _When she didn't, he nipped at her belly. She yelped and went to make a move to get him off her but instantly; his teeth were at her throat, sending her back down. Slowly, she lifted one arm up slightly and turned her head away. He leaned down and nipped her neck slightly to show her he accepted her submission. When he raised his head, she shifted to human. Through his wolf eyes, he stared at her naked form below him.

"I present myself to you my mate. I am yours." At these words, he too, shifted and leaned over her.

"It's about fucking time." He growled as he kissed her roughly. Egged on by his aggression she kissed back just as forcefully. "God I want you." He groaned as he kissed around her soft neck. She turned her head, exposing more of her neck, as she moaned her delight. She felt his calloused hands sweep over her body.

When a few bushes rustled beside them, Jake lifted his head, covered his body over hers, and roared to the noise. "Mine!" When the noises receded, he turned back to Anna and kissed her again. Her breasts were tender and ripe. Her skin was smooth and soft. One hand traveled down her stomach and stopped between her legs. He didn't need to feel her to know she was wet and ready for him. He could smell her. He slowly rubbed between her folds with a finger while he tendered her breasts. He loved that she was writhing under him from his doings. When she bucked her hips up, he inserted a finger and began to pump the single digit.

"Oh god Jake." She gasped as she felt the finger curl inside her. He added a second finger and continued. She reached between then and began to stroke his member. He grunted and reflexively curled his fingers, causing her to cry out as well. He withdrew his fingers, nudged his body between her legs.

"You want this?" He asked roughly. "Cause if I continue, I won't stop and I will mark you."

"Yes my mate. I want this. She turned her head away, giving him her neck. "I am yours to take." With that, he placed a kiss on her neck as he positioned himself at her entrance and with a single thrust, he filled her. She threw her head back and groaned. He could sense that just within that first thrust, they were both at half way. He muttered a simple "Fuck," as he began to move long, deep and hard strokes into Anna. Her claws were drawing blood lines into his back as she felt herself get closer and closer to the high they both strived for. Groaning, he picked up the pace. Each piston like movement that he pumped into her made him climb higher and higher. When they were right at their peak, he grabbed her hair, turned her head to the side, and lowered his head. His hot breath on her neck kept her right at orgasm's edge. She could feel his member twitching as well.

He growled "Mine," before he reared his head and crashed his teeth into the nape of her neck while simultaneously thrusting in deeper than before. As her blood touched his tongue he shuddered as he came into her. His final stroke and bite sent her flying over the edge. When he released her neck, he licked the wound closed and kissed her lips softly.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked when she was whimpering as she panted.

"No you didn't. I'm still feeling the…ride." She smiled as her body began to tremble a bit. He rolled off her and phased into a wolf. When she looked at him, he nodded once towards her and she shifted as well. In their beast forms, they took comfort in each other's being. He nuzzled her as she curled next to him. His chin rested on her shoulder as her head rested on his back. Curled like the fish of Yin and Yang, they fell asleep in the embrace of their mate.

**A/N: So there is chapter 5 and the first official mating and blending of the shape shifter species. We do not know yet if Rhys is Bella's father but it does explain why he didn't bond with her. And what of Charlie? Is he her father and is this what Mason had to talk to him about? Chapter 6 is to begin in progress and hopefully, somewhere in time, I can have the official Chapter 2 of Subject 12274 written and up. Thanks again for reading this. Comment and/or alert it if you wish. It really does make me happy when you readers do message me. I am truly grateful to you all. **

**~ ForeverStrong1475**


	7. Chapter 6: Thought You Should Know

**A/N: I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update AND post. I have gotten a lot of activity on favorites, watches and reviews. I thank you guys so much for your support. Once again, Don't own twilight and it's entities. Just the Gypsikai and the Titans idea mixed in. Thanks again for all of your guys and gals' reading. ~ ForeverStrong1475**

**P.S A/N: As always, Rated 'M' for language, adult situations, violence and so on and so forth.**

~*~ Chapter Six ~*~

Thought You Should Know…

Bella couldn't believe it. She could be more than normal and not a boring human anymore. She glanced at Rhys. By now he had shifted back to human.

"Are you my father?" Her fingers entwined and rubbed viciously with each other, making her palms sweat. His marred lip twitched.

"I-" He was interrupted by several howls that surrounded the area, that were followed by screeching and wailing of the other Gypsikais. Bella shot up from the couch and gravitated towards Rhys.

"What is it?" She switched glances from the forest hill and Rhys' intense, borderline murderous stare.

"I'm not sure. Step back a bit," He threw his arm out and waved her away. When she backed up by five feet, he shifted and growled his transition. Seth ran through the open glass frame.

"There's a leech nearby. It's not the redhead. It's someone else."

"Guy or girl?"

"It's a guy. Come on Bella, We got to get you out of here."

"Where's Paul? Wasn't he with you?"

"Jake called him to the northern part of the rez. They were setting a tra-" Rhys bellowed so loudly the glass vibrated. A silver and brown wolf came charging in.

Leah.

She nuzzled Rhys as he purred her sudden presence. Bella's phone buzzed in her pocket. She plucked it out and read the number.

"Who is it?" Seth asked.

"I'm not sure," She opened it up and pressed _accept_. "Hello?"

"You don't know this but he's coming for you." A dark, deranged male voice filled her ear. "He's coming. You were his after all. How could you expect him to leave that easily?"

"Who is this?"

"I am her reject. She made me, then left me, for him." His voice was in sobs now. "She…I loved her. My creator, my lover…"

"Are you talking about Victoria?"

"Don't say _her _name!" He screamed. "That bitch betrayed me!" His voice now back in sobs.

"Why are you telling me this? Are the wolves hunting you right now?" As if to answer her, a howl in the phone's background rang through the connection.

"I thought you should know…Know who she is with…Your precious Edward is hers now." The line went dead. Then his voice was behind them. "He couldn't take it anymore." All four turned to see a blonde male with red eyes standing behind them. Rhys and Leah were about to attack when Bella stopped them.

"I know you." She took away the coldness from his skin and gave him blue-green eyes. "You're Riley. The missing boy from Seattle?" When he nodded, she was glad that he wasn't killed violently. "You said V-she turned on you?" He nodded again.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore. That's why I was made, but, I don't want that anymore." He put his hands up in submission. Bella turned to her left.

"Rhys?" He looked down at her. "Can you tell if he is lying?"

_I can. And his words are sincere. He is telling the truth. _Rhys then shifted to human. "You are brave to come this close to myself, my mate, and my friends. I know you speak the truth and that is why I will not kill you. However," Riley stared at him in awe. "These are not my clan's territory and I cannot give you protected passage through this reservation."

As if on cue, the rest of the dragons and wolves showed up, growling low and snapping their teeth. "I have relayed the scene of what just transpired here to the Alpha of these lands. Ultimately, it is his decision whether to have you destroyed or spared." Rhys looked to the russet wolf. Bella saw Paul's wolf come up and circle behind her; his silver eyes looking her over for any wounds. Giving a reassuring rub in his nose, the wolf stopped searching and rested its giant head on her shoulder.

Jake's wolf stalked up to the vampire, each step closer more menacing then the last. His brown eyes looked Riley up and down, then, he held his red eyes in a deadlock stare.

"He wishes me to translate and speak his words: 'I do not trust you, but, you have my appreciation for giving us this news of the redhead and the Cullen leech. I will permit you to leave the reservation without harm unless you react in a manner for us to defend ourselves or our loved ones. Once you leave this territory, I cannot guarantee that you will have this pardon again.'" Riley nodded.

"I know you could have killed me on the spot. And I won't come here again." He looked at Bella directly and earned a deep snarl from Paul. "You have two different species to protect you." He sniffed the air and suddenly looked confused. "He said you were a worthless human. But," he inhaled again. "You don't smell like a normal human." Bella could see Jake's wolf look between her and Riley. She had the same confusion on her face as everyone else.

Hours had passed since the vampire Riley had come and gone through the rez. She sat up in her room, waiting for Charlie to come home. She had so many questions to ask him. So many thoughts raced in her mind that she almost didn't hear the cruiser pull up in the gravel. She bolted downstairs and was close to the bottom when the front door closed.

"Charlie I-" He wasn't alone. "Mom?" She smiled gently.

"Hi honey."

"What are you doing here?" All of her planned out questions left her. She wasn't expecting this.

After a few minutes of processing what Renee and Charlie both discussed with her for the past hour and a half, she was still at lost for words. How couldn't she be?

"What are you telling me?" Bella choked out the words.

"Mason had told me a week ago that Renee was barely pregnant already after I had come back from the conference for rule regulation changes in Seattle all that time ago. I had asked if it was mine because I had seen Rhys around the forest a lot after I had come home. Mason knew but didn't have the heart to tell me. But he didn't have to. I already knew you weren't my child." He took a deep, shaky breath. "I didn't blame Renee, and I still don't. But that is the reason of the divorce and why you were sent to Phoenix to live with her when you were nine. I was scared you would…" His voice was lost in his throat.

"That I would what?" Renee placed a gentle hand on Charlie's, who was now tearing up.

"That you would transition when you hit puberty." Renee continued for Charlie. "We made an agreement that, if you had, you would stay with me. But, when you turned 17, you hadn't shown any signs of turning. So, I sent you back here with Charlie." Bell was shell-shocked. Her parents were sitting here, telling her that she was half human and half dragon.

"So, will I transition?" Charlie cleared his throat.

"We aren't sure-"

"It's possible." A deep booming voice had every one turn their head to the front door. Drake stood there with his arms crossed over his chest. "You haven't been introduced to our world that much. And that's what Mason had also discussed with Charlie. And I personally think it's time you learned the other half of your genes." He stomped forward, grabbed Bella, hauled her up onto his shoulder and strode out the back door leaving behind a shrieking Renee and a angry Charlie.

He threw her down on the ground, her landing causing a groan from Bella. "What the hell is wrong with you Drake?" She glared up at him. He just smiled.

"I've been tasked with helping you turn into one of us, courtesy of orders from Mason."

"If Paul hears about this-"

"Sweetheart," She turned at Paul's gentle voice behind her. "I'm right here. It's okay I promise. If it gets to be too much, I'll step in." He smiled at her, which melted her heart. She had fallen for him and hadn't realized it until she saw the caring in his eyes in that moment. She truly was his.

A rough push from the side almost knocked her down. "What the hell?!" She got angry.

"That's right wimp. Get pissed." Drake smiled cruelly. "Edward left you for Victoria. You weren't good enough."

"Stop it." She shivered with hate. She was livid.

"No, you need to hear this. He didn't love you. None of them did. They _used _you. They didn't want suspicion so they got you and played you on strings like a puppet."

"Shut up!" Bella screamed. There were no tears to fall from her eyes. She wasn't sad for the memories. She was angry because he was right.

"You were a meat bag to them. A pastime. Something to make them look 'normal' to the rest of Forks." Drake began to circle her, getting closer and closer. "You really thought they gave a shit about a tiny,"

"Stop."

"Helpless,"

"Stop." Bella whined.

"Pathetic,"

"Shut up Drake. Now!"

"No!" He yelled at her and squared off with her. "They hated carting you around. They fucking hated it. Jasper tried to kill you. They _knew_ it would happen. Alice _saw _it. And what did they do?" He leaned in close. "They _let _it happen."

"He didn't mean it." She yelled back.

"Stop sticking up for cold, heartless fuckers who _left _you in the fucking woods Bella! They didn't call 9-1-1 to report you missing. They just fucking ditched you like trash. Charlie called Billy to send the wolves to find you when you didn't show up after school."

"Why are you doing this?!" Her arms felt like fire. She wanted to punch him. She did. His face rocked back as she continued to yell at him. "What do you know about them? You're made to kill anything that walks!" Drake, glanced at her and smiled. This pushed her more. "You think this is funny?! You like calling me pathetic?" She punched him again, this time, she heard a crack from his cheek.

"Keep going, _Isabella_." Edward called her that. She lost it. She screamed as she went to lunge forward to hit him again when he back-handed her, which sent her to the ground. When she didn't move from her position, Drake got worried. _Maybe she wasn't ready. _"Bella?"

Suddenly, Bella turned and looked at him with a gaze so fierce it made him flinch. Her eyes, normally her chocolate brown, were bright purple. "You…fucker…" Her voice was warped. She gritted her teeth, and slight fangs showed. She stood slowly. "You came here, thinking you could make me transition so easily." Bones cracked. Joints disarranged. "Congratulations Drake," She growled deep.

"Paul, whatever happens," He looked at Paul briefly. His eyes had changed to his dragon colors of amber-orange. "Do not interfere." Drake barely had enough time to see a massive, still-changing body charge at him. He grabbed her and threw her farther away. She landed with a rolling thud. Heaving and fully transitioned, dragon-Bella turned her massive, dark grey growling head towards Drake. He called out for Rhys. _She's finally home brother. Your daughter is home. _Then, he shifted and met her half way into a rage filled battle.


	8. Chapter 7: Scent of War

**A/N: I am on a roll with this story and I have you guys to thank! So, thank you so much! I really do appreciate the many reviews, followers and favorites. Thanks again. As always, don't own anything of this well loved story except for the Titans and the Gypsikai.**

**A/N pt. 2: This chapter/story is rated 'M' for sexuality (a.k.a. lemony-goodness. Yes, the paring of Paul/Bella is finally here!), strong language and a bunch of other things that are considered 18+ rated. Readers' discretion is advised.**

~*~ Chapter Seven ~*~

Scent of War

Bloody, torn and exhausted, Bella and Drake were being tended to when Rhys showed up. Renee was lightly damping Drake's wounds while Paul held a shaking Bella.

"So, she turned finally." Rhys wandered closer. He squatted down and checked Bella further. Paul grabbed the wet cloth from Renee to clean her wounds. "Is she okay?"

Paul sighed. "I don't know. She won't look at me." With that, he tried to clean a claw wound on her cheek and she moved away, farther into his shoulder. "See?"

"She's probably scared that she won't bond with you like how you imprinted on her," He tried to look through the curtain of hair that was filled with dirt, blood and sweat from the fight. "Is that right honey?" When she nodded her head, Paul only drew her closer to the point where they almost melded into each other.

"Hon, if you didn't, it wouldn't change how I feel about you." When he heard her whimper a bit, he had to lean down to decipher what she said. Even with his wolf hearing, he couldn't make out what she mumbled into his shoulder. "What was that?" When she whimpered again, he smiled. "Of course I will still be your wolf."

Whimper. "No I won't hate you for not being human. Bella, you were gorgeous in your other form."

Another whimper. Paul chuckled. "No, I like you in this form better."

A small mew of a noise. "Yes, I promise. Now," He placed a finger under her chin and was met with resistance. "Will you please look at me Bella? You're killing me here."

Drake chirped up. "Yeah come on! The suspense is killing me too." With that, he received a wet towel to the back of the head from Charlie.

Everyone held their breath as she slowly uncoiled her head from his shoulder. Paul craned his head down to look at her. "Bella, you're cheating. Open your eyes." When she did, she couldn't breathe. Every muscle pounded in her body for this man. Her spirit flew to the skies. She had bonded with Paul. Her body began to vibrate and hum as she nuzzled into his neck again.

The vibrating purr that came from his Bella was turning him on dangerously fast. And he still didn't know if she had bonded with him. "Bella?" She gripped his upper arm with her new claws; another wave of tingling excitement flowed through him. "Honey, did you…?" When he felt a little nibble on his neck, he had to keep in his groan of ecstasy in his chest. He either had to get out of here with her, or, take off and phase. He instantly got a warning growl from his wolf and he decided he was definitely _not _doing the latter.

"I know that purr." Rhys spoke softly. Paul had completely forgotten that the dragon was sitting right there. "She has bonded with you."

Another kiss, a nibble. "Yep, I noticed." Paul strained the sentence.

Rhys gave a knowing smile. Then he looked up to see Charlie and Renee and he greeted both. "How are you two?" They both looked uncomfortable as to who should answer the question.

"Hey Rhys? I think we should probably go." He smelled the air and looked at the two wrapped in each other. Bella looked up at him with purple eyes.

"Yep definitely should go." He ushered the two towards the forest. "We'll be back in a bit. We need to take care of some things."

Drake was last of the four to enter the forest. "Thanks for the towel and first-aid. It was nice meeting you two!" He waved goodbye and in mid-turn he changed to his dragon form and loped away.

Renee started to cry and Charlie put a reassuring hand on her back and rubbed softly. "What do we do Charlie?"

He sighed deeply. "We let her be. She's safer now than she was six months ago when that 'Ass-ward' left her in the forest to die. If I ever see him again, I'll shoot him."

"That won't hurt him."

"It'll make me feel better." He wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go inside and get some lunch?" When she nodded, they both turned and walked inside.

Paul had phased and sprinted through the forest with his imprint. Their souls were together. He could feel the connection that pulsed between them. Eventually, they made it to the jumping cliff in LaPush. They stood over the edge in their beast forms, feeling the spray of the ocean that battered against the rocks below. His wolf was finally at peace. He had found his mate and, with her being a mythical creature as well, he wouldn't have to stop phasing like Sam had declared he would when his unborn child would start. With Emily being from the Makah tribe, the genes for the spirit wolf will be strong.

He was so lost in the thought of euphoria and peace, that when Paul looked next to him, he didn't see a dragon there anymore. He saw his Bella, buck naked, with the wind blowing through her hair slightly.

"I can feel everything Paul," She raised her arms from her side a bit. Her eyes were closed. "The water from below, the crispness of the wind, your body heat from you standing next to me. I feel and sense it all." By then, Paul had phased and walked next to her.

"It's amazing huh?" When she simply nodded, he couldn't hold his gaze into her face anymore, so he turned away. "Bella," She turned and looked at him. "I'm really trying to be a gentleman here…" When he didn't continue, she looked down, and realized just how revealing she was. She squealed, ran to the forest, turned in mid-stride, and galloped away. Laughing at her sudden shyness, he phased and followed behind her. When she led him to his house, his front door was wide open, but, he heard the slam of the upstairs bedroom door.

He phased, strode in naked and marched upstairs. "Bella," He called out tauntingly, with a hint of unhidden lust. "Bella, where have you gone?" When he tried the door, it was locked. He sighed. "Bella, you know I can just break down the door?" His wolf was enjoying this game of 'cat-and-mouse' his little dragon played with him. He was about to break his own door down when Jared and Quil came rolling in downstairs.

"Hey Paul, you know your front door is open right?" Jared chirped.

When Paul heard Bella 'Ha-ha' him from the other side of the door, he lowered his voice so only she could hear him and spoke: "We aren't through baby girl. My wolf and I want you and we aren't patient." With the sudden scent of excitement that she threw from behind the door, he groaned, his wolf claws scratching into the door. "Hold that thought love," He growled as he trudged down the steps naked.

"Dude, Paul, what the hell-" Jared and Quil whined as they both covered their eyes.

In a calm, possessive manner, Paul spoke these six simple words: "Bella is upstairs naked. Get out." Knowing full well Paul didn't like being interrupted, they both backed out quickly.

"Got it, we'll make sure no one comes close to your-"

"_Out_!" Paul's wolf came through as he roared. When he smelled that the two idiots were gone, he heard the door slightly open with a squeak. Bella, not used to her new senses, couldn't tell he was right around the corner. When he heard her come out a little bit, he charged.

She squealed and tried to close the door, but, he was too fast. He had grabbed her around the waist, and launched both of them onto the bed. The momentum of their crash made the bed cringe and bounce like a trampoline. By the time the bed started to slow its movement, they were both laughing hard. His arms were still wrapped around her, and her hands resting on his chest.

Their laugh slowed. Their gaze became more intense and heated. Paul looked from her eyes to her lips and then back. He leaned in slowly, as though not to scare her, and gently pressed his lips against hers. The contact sent a jolt between the two of them, and it only heightened their excitement more. Kissing her more roughly, he began to touch her collarbone, her neck and his fingers wove into her hair as he pulled her closer to him. He had to get more of her. He rolled himself lightly onto her and she accepted his weight. While one hand was still locked in her tangled hair, the other made its way down the side of her ribcage and gently started to massage her left hip. Her groans were only egging him on.

He broke away from her, despite his wolf screaming at him to continue. "Bella, I wasn't lying about what I said on the side of Jake's garage. I want you too badly to stop. I barely have control right now. You have to tell me now. If you are at all-" Her slammed lips against his made him snap. All control was gone and, for once, he let his wolf have control. Starting to get rough, he worried he was too aggressive. But then, he smelled her. She was right there with him. There was not one ounce of fear coming from her. It was all pure, sexual, heat.

"Oh fuck," He groaned as his hips involuntarily surged forward, causing his tip to touch her womanhood barely. Bella jumped at the rubbing sensation, but moaned once she knew. Her claws dug into his back, leaving blood marks that almost instantly healed. His teeth rushed forward and gripped onto her neck. Her gasp and a single buck of her hips made him go wild.

The hand that was gripping her hip, went farther south and felt the waterfall in between her thighs. He rubbed her on the outside to entice her even more. She was so ready for him. He could enter her now and not worry about it being anything short of a slip 'n slide for him. He knew though, when it came to her barrier, no matter how heated and wet she was, with his size, he was going to hurt her. That thought alone almost stopped him in his tracks. Her scent rose again. _Almost _would stop him indeed.

He then gently entered a single digit, testing the waters of her comfort zone. When she gasped and gripped his upper arm, he began to pump his finger, every once in a while hitting that sweet spot. He didn't want her to come yet. He was a far ways away from having her come yet. He wanted her to feel the exquisite torture he could give her. Leaning up, he licked and kissed her breasts gently. Then, simultaneously, he bit down gently on one nipple as he entered a second finger and sped up his movement. He had her gasping for air and it drove him to the brink of insanity. "Paul, oh god…" she whimpered. She was close. Her inner muscles started to clamp down on his two fingers.

"No no, baby girl." He quickly withdrew his fingers from her. She cried out in frustration for leaving her at the climb of her peak. When she had calmed down a bit, he leaned down to her ear and whispered softly, "You're not getting off that easy." Hearing the lust in his dark voice sent chills down her spine. Then, making sure she saw him, he licked her juices off his two fingers. "Oh Bella," He gripped the sheets of the bed. She tasted just like peaches. The sweet nectar dripped down his throat. "You taste like heaven."

She surprised him by leaning up and holding his cheek in her hand as she looked steadily into his eyes. "Paul, I love you." He was stunned. That was the first time he had ever been told that he was loved. His father never said it and his mother substituted it with a 'Fuck you' instead.

He rested his forehead onto hers, whispered something in Quileute, then, translated into English: "There are no words for how deeply I feel for you, my love. I am yours forever." As he kissed her again, this time was different. He could feel her love for him emanating in this kiss. He returned the feeling just as much. _This is right. _He thought. _This is home. _

He leaned her down gently, positioned himself over her and his manhood directly poised at her entrance. He pressed his hips forward at a snail's pace. His self-control was astounding to her. She could feel his arms shake with restraint. When she felt him inch into her, her breathing sped up. Not from fear, but from ecstasy. Suddenly, he was there, at the hymen. His brow was sweating; she was shaking with nerves and excitement. He looked at her deeply in her eyes. "I am so sorry. This will be the only time I hurt you, I swear on my life and that of my wolf." Then, he broke through. Her body tensed up as he sank into her fully, his cock barely touching her back wall. He saw tiny tears begin to flow down her cheeks and he kissed each and every one away. "Breathe baby. It'll help, I promise."

When she did, he could feel her relax a bit. After a few minutes to adjust, she kissed him lightly and whispered "I'm okay." When he gave her a worried look, she moved her hips slightly, causing him to get a feel of just how tight she was. He purred out his sigh as he dipped his head into the crevice of her neck and started to move. When his thrusts began to get deeper and longer, she began to moan, encouraging him further.

After starting to get a rhythm, he pulled out of her. Confused, she went to grab at him. He easily held her hands at bay. Instead, he grabbed her, flipped her onto her knees. He rose above her from behind and entered her again with a single drive. He heard her half gasp, half groan her pleasure. He wanted her this way. His wolf wanted her this way, so, when they climaxed together, he would mark her. He began to thrust harder, her body giving into him. She cried out at the deeper penetration. He gripped her hips with his calloused hands, his claws biting into her skin. He began to feel the tightness of his balls, the tingling in the base of his spine. His release was coming fast. He brought his rhythm up faster and he felt his tip hit her spot. Angling himself better, he began to hit it over and over. The sudden onslaught of her sweet spot, her peak flared through her body and ran though every vein she had. Screaming out, her muscles clamped down on his member and it set him off. As he began to release into her, he quickly grabbed a fistful of her hair, wretched her head back and scored her neck with his canine teeth. The saliva of his wolf sank into her, spreading his scent throughout her body.

As they began to come down from their high, they rode each other out until they came crashing down into euphoria. Only then, did Paul withdraw himself and his teeth from her. He licked her wound, and she winced at the tenderness. Breathing hard, he kissed her on her forehead, and she closed her eyes from the butterfly kiss he laid on her. She nuzzled his neck gently as his arms wrapped protectively around her. Sleep claimed them before they even knew they had fallen into slumber.

From outside the house, a seething, red-eyed demon hid in the shadows. He had seen and smelled what had just transpired. He couldn't believe it if he hadn't seen it for himself. _Victoria is right. _He thought to himself as he let loose a small growl. _She has joined them. _He backed into the forest undetected. He ran back to the safety of his coven. The several newborns he had created weeks ago made a path for him as he walked up to his flame-colored fem fatal. She smiled as her greeting.

"Wasn't I right love? I told you she's theirs Edward." She walked up to him, running her ice-cold fingers through his dark blond hair.

"No," He growled out, his red eyes glaring at her with hatred. "She was always meant to be _mine._" He looked at the many newborns around him "We kill the wolves in four days!" Hearing their roar of excitement, rage and anger, it pumped him up for the war he was going to bring onto the wolves of LaPush.

_Soon, my Isabella, _He snarled inward. _I'll make you rightfully mine. I'll make you like me, kill the mutt, and we'll be together again._

**Damn cliff hangers. Don't you hate'em? Either way, thanks for the support. All of you. **

**Kindest regards,**

**~ForeverStrong1475**


	9. Chapter 8: A Time for Everything

**A/N: This is where the fun begins! We finally have Victoria and Edward in the picture, Bella and Paul are now bonded together and the war is coming. Again, thanks for the reading and reviews and all the amazing stuff you readers do! Be sure to check out my new idea about Van Helsing "Under the Moon" and send me a type about whether you'd be interested to read it or not. As always, this isn't mine and I'm not getting any money, rated M for mature audiences. Due to the graphic nature of a scene in this chapter, I strongly urge that only 18+ read below the mark (**). **

**Much Love,**

**~ForeverStrong1475**

~*~ Chapter Eight~*~

A Time for Everything

The fog raised thick along the forest floor as the early light of morning crept through the forest. They had been hunting for hours and hadn't found a thing.

"Are you sure this is where it was sweetheart?" A male voice asked as he glanced around, sniffing the air for any unwanted attention. The female beside him was slowly looking around.

"I'm positive. It was here, I remember that knot on that log and that twist on the branch. This is where I saw them."

Then, they heard two distinct footsteps treading towards them. As two massive creatures slowly moved towards them, snarling with every step they took. The male and female were scared. They had never seen these ones before, and, they were much bigger than the ones they had seen. Putting both of their hands up in submission, the female softly spoke.

"We thank you for hearing us out and not just killing us." A huff and a growl were given. Both of the creatures were twitchy. "We came to your territory to ask for your help. Your descendants are in trouble. They have found the shape shifters but even their numbers and our own aren't enough to hold off the newborn army coming their way." A roar was given from one a deep rumble from the other. "There are about 50 newborns in this army. One of which used to be in our coven. We don't know why he left but-"

One of the creatures growled and got closer. The male with her pulled her back a little. The creature shifted into a tall, rugged man. He had a deep scar that deformed half his face, including making his right eye cloudy and pale while his right one shown green.

"You've come a long way for this. Are you concerned for the ex-member of your coven in this fight?" This time, the male spoke forward as he put the female behind him.

"He's condemned himself so he has dug his own grave. We are more concerned for your youngling." The shifter seemed surprised.

"My pup is in this? What is his role?"

"He found both his mate as well as his daughter, your granddaughter."

"Has she turned?"

"We are unsure. But it's your family and we thought you'd help them and would like to know." The silence that followed was devastating. What was worse to the couple were his unnerving stare. It didn't just hit their face; it went to their soul and shattered it with an icy cold that made them shiver.

"You are insightful are you not female?"

She nodded. "I am."

"How long?"

"Four days, the location isn't clear yet." The shifter nodded.

"I must admit, I've always liked your clan. We haven't had to clean up after you or had you become a problem with us or humans." He took a breath. "Does the rest of your clan feel the same as you do?" When the couple nodded, he nodded. "We shall see if they do need our help. If so, we shall intervene. If not, we walk away. Understood?"

The couple nodded again and walked away. "Hold up female," She stopped and looked at him. "What's become of the granddaughter?"

"She's a mate to a shape shifter. They bonded just a few hours ago. That's when I found out about the army's decision."

The shifter nodded. "Thank you female. May I use your name?"

She smiled. "Please do."

He bowed, "Thank you Miss Alice, as well as to you, Jasper. I'll gather what we can and we will destroy them." He turned and walked away with the other creature while Jasper and Alice stood there and watched.

"This is going to be an ugly one love, you know that right?"

"Hopefully, with their help, the body count will be on the opposing side. Let's go tell the others." They raced off to the south, rushing as fast as they could.

"You did what?!" Mason yelled as Drake grimaced. He hated being yelled at by his leader.

"I thought it would help if she was like us. She could help out with patrols and-"

"It could have killed her! It was way too premature for her to shift this early. You could have put her through a lot of pain." He let out a shaky breath. He had to stop now before he shifted in the Uley's home, especially, with Emily being close to birth. She had told Sam as well as the others a couple months ago. Since then, patrols were a lot more intense and controlled, despite the fact that they hadn't seen a vampire for months now.

"Next time, you clear it with me. Understand? It's too late now to reverse any damage, so, we might as well start to train her." Mason got close to Drake and had his clawed finger jabbed into Drake's chest. "You are _not _off the hook and you will _not _be training her got it?" Drake nodded and walked out the back door.

Mason rubbed his tired eyes and sighed again. A tiny voice came from behind him.

"Would you like some tea?" He turned around. It was Kim, the imprint of Jared. She smiled as she held out a cup of hot, dark brown tea. He nodded and took it from her. "You're a good leader."

He smiled slightly and took a small sip. "I'd be better if my captain would actually listen and not do as he pleases." He, as well as Rhys and Drake, all stood at 6' 5" which had all three of them towering over the female imprints. Kim was a little on the smaller side of the girls. She was barely over five feet.

"I think you're the only one of the Gypsikai that I haven't seen with a mate." Mason's tension went unnoticed by Kim. "Do you have one? Or haven't you found her yet?" Mason's eyes darkened as he was sent into a memory he never liked to re-live.

_She was running from him, smiling and laughing. 'You can't me M.'_

_He was going as slow as his human form would let him in a jog. 'Oh I'll get you Astrid. Then I'm taking you to bed!' He pounced and grabbed her. Laughing as she fake struggled to get him off her. _

'_Oh no little Astrid I caught you; I'm going to make you mine, over' a kiss on her cheek, 'and over,' another on her neck. 'And over until you can't see straight.'_

_She giggled. 'Is that a challenge Mason? Because I'm a pretty strong girl,' she gave him a seductive look as her tongue ran over her bottom lip. He was tempted to nibble there._

'_I will make you weak in the legs so you can't do any more of this running crap like you don't want me.' They smiled in unison as he kissed her._

His memory flashed again.

** (You have been warned. Extremely graphic content ahead) **

_He had bought her a rose and tied onto it was a ring; her ring. He was going to propose to her and mark her tonight. That is, if she said yes. Then he smelled it: blood. He pushed the door open and a strong wind of the smell cascaded his nostrils. _

'_Astrid? Honey, where are you?'He caught scent of her upstairs. _

_He dropped everything and bolted upstairs. Slamming through the door he caught sight of her and his breath caught in his lungs. Her blood was everywhere. He looked around their room in absolute shock. Her blood was smeared on the wall, the room trashed and Astrid was on the bed. Parts of her were at least. Her abdomen had been ripped open and shredded, and parts hung outside her shredded rib cage. Her eyes were dull, open, and staring off to her right. She had been tied with the bed sheets that were knotted off at the posts. She had blood between her legs. Her throat was torn down the middle. _

_Mason dropped to his knees in utter shock. Someone had come in, tied her up, raped her, disemboweled and slit her throat. Someone had ultimately destroyed his bonded mate. His lover, his world, his everything._

_His roar was one of excruciating agony that now resided in his heart. The mighty scream shook his ruined house and broke the windows. It soon turned to sobs as he collapsed onto the floor. After a few minutes, he stood up undid the tie and covered her disarranged body with the covers. He closed her eyes with two fingers, leaned in and kissed her forehead. _

'_I love you my Astrid.' She had told him a few weeks back that she was with child. His child. Now, he will never know if he had a son, or a daughter. He will never know if they would have phased or if they would have bonded with someone. Or what their first day at a human school would have been like. None of that will happen now._

_That alone fueled his newfound rage. He took in the scent of the man who was there; the man who had killed his mate. He took one last look at his Astrid before he bolted downstairs and ran to the road to find his trail. He hopped into a truck and drove northeast. He didn't bother about his neighbors seeing him phase as he turned and galloped down the road. _

_It took him days and several counties before he got so close to the scent that he almost missed the turn. The killer was in a downtown residency. Like a cliché movie, it had begun to rain hard as he phased to human and strode to the door. He knocked on the door twice. When a young boy answered, the scent of his Astrid struck him hard. This boy had to be no older than sixteen. And he looked at Mason with curiosity and wondering who he was. Mason growled deep as he pushed the boy into the apartment and let the door close itself. The boy's screaming had started before the door hit the frame._

"Mason?" Kim's quiet voice snapped him into the real world. He wasn't in that apartment anymore. He was in Washington with a young imprint and a cup of tea in his hand.

"Sorry, I have to go." He gently handed her the cup and took off the same way that Drake had. He ran straight to the forest and phased.

As soon as his talons touched the ground, he pushed himself harder than he ever had in his life as a dragon shifter. His claws dug in as his legs strained to push him hard. He was so focused on running the pain of the memory away that he almost didn't see the cliff quickly approaching. He skid to a stop, his momentum and weight were too much as it sent him over the cliff side and into the rocks and crashing waves below.

Bella had been running with Paul all afternoon on a patrol. Every once in a while, they'd stop and rough house a little, but, then continue their track. They were almost home when Bella smelled something that wasn't familiar to her. It smelt like a soured fruit. She stopped and shifted so Paul could hear her. She hadn't been taught yet how to telecommunicate. They had also been practicing how to hide her scent to most everyone. Paul, so far, was the only one unaffected. When he came up and stood by her in wolf form she grabbed some of his fur.

"You smell that?" When he inhaled, his eyes went wide. How could he have missed a leech's scent? He raised his head and howled. When he heard return calls, he circled his body around Bella. Even though she was a shifter now too, he still wanted to protect her. Seth was first to get there in human form.

"What is it?" Then he knew. "Bella, that's the smell of a vampire." Her eyes widened and she tightened her grip on Paul. He then shifted into his tan and black wolf and stood on the other side of her. When Jake's wolf and Rhys' dragon showed up, the vampire came out of the forest.

"It's good to see you again Bella." She let go of Paul in amazement.

"Carlisle? What are you doing here? Is everyone else-" She didn't have to finish. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice all came over the ridge Carlisle had.

"We came to help," Carlisle looked at Rhys. "If it were not to offend." Rhys roared out for his clan. They had much to discuss about what it is the Cullen's returned to help with.

**A/N: Not one of my best endings but I didn't really plan on making this chapter this early. But here it is for my beloved readers. Again, thank you for the support and reading. I'll update ASAP and I really really would like it if you guys would give me the heads-up on the Under the Moon project I came up with. Yay or Nay, its up to you guys. **

**Take care,**

**~ForeverStrong1475**


End file.
